The Fooled hearted
by Broken Heart Angel
Summary: After Kagome marries Sesshomaru she has to choose between old love and the marrage on top of that her parents are dead what secrets did they hold from her?
1. Chapter 1

_It was wonderful at the beginning there was love, passion, happiness, and then we decided to get married at the age of 17 and 19 it was working well living at my dads house, until he passed away because of cancer a month after my 18th birthday, now both of my parents were lost because of cancer and at the most I might have it to and now living with no family at all. Now I'm 19 years-old and my husband just turned 21 his name is Sesshomaru. It's been about 1 year since my dad passed and Sesshomaru became an alcoholic, and a druggie. Only I didn't find out till about 2 months ago. Now all that I have left is the house, the car, the money in the bank, all my parents left to there two children and one being………me………….._

_5 months later…….._

Sesshomaru: Baby please hurry………………..come on I had to leave 5 minutes ago do you want me to get this job or not?  
Me: Babe! Chill it's not for another 45 minutes……..

I was looking for the car keys as Sesshomaru sits on the front porch smoking, we kept the rule of not smoking in the house since he already drank all the time in here and that alone was hard to get the smell out of the house.

Me: Found them!  
Sesshomaru: Where were they?  
Me: In your pants!

Sesshomaru: Ok can we go now!

Me: Yeah ok let's go!

He walked to the car as I rushed to turn it on, talk about someone that wants to get somewhere in a hurry he took his sweet time getting in and bulking up.

Me: You're gonna get it baby I know you are.

Sesshomaru: Yeah I know……

He was going to go to an interview for Ruby Tuesday but I don't know if he was gonna get what he wanted…………..bartender.

Sesshomaru: I know I can make bartender!

See I told you, it's been nothing but bartending since he wanted to get this job four days ago.

Me: What ever you want babe.

He took my Hand and held it, I liked it when he done just the littlest romantic things and I knew he done it for one reason for the need of wanting kids from me but I'm still not ready since my dad died, I was still not wanting kids for I havn't even got to college yet.

Sesshomaru: We can finally pay some bills now instead of using up that money.

Me: Yeah…..

My cell went of to "Life ain't always beautiful" By Gary Allan.

Me: Hello?  
Miroku: Hey! What up?

Me: Hey! Nothing I'm taking Sesshomaru to his interview. How about you?  
Miroku: Really! He needs to get it this time! I'm sitting at home with some old friends and I was hoping you would come by and see us.

Me: Who's us?  
Miroku passed around the phone and I could here a lot of voices saying me! And Me! And Me! And you can't leave out me!

Me: OK that helps out with nothing. Come on who is over there?  
Miroku: Come by and see you havn't took time away from the real world since he passed.

Miroku knew I hated hearing people say my dad so he just said since he passed or when he died.

Me: Ok I'll see if it's ok with Sesshomaru first then I'll get back to you ok?

Miroku: Ok! See you soon!  
Me: Hopefully………Bye

Miroku: Bye

I turned of my cell and by then Sesshomaru had this look on his face that read "you ain't going no where tonight!"

Me: Baby can I go see some old friends you can call me when you get done with the interview………….since they said it'll take up to an hour anyway because first you have to take a test if you want to be bartender anyway.

Sesshomaru: No baby I want you to be there with me.

Me: Baby I havn't done anything since daddy died, its always been job to job to job or you, you, you……………..please baby...

He thought for a moment but I was getting restless.

Sesshomaru: Ok…………….I'll call you when it's over.

I pulled into Ruby Tuesdays and let him out the car he kiss me on my check and I wish him good luck and he walked slowly in as I drove off I called Miroku back to tell him that I was on my way and he said to come on. He was only two miles from Ruby Tuesday's anyway I pulled into the road and I could see three cars lined up on in the drive way and on the grass I parked onto the grass and I could already tell who was here. I walked into the house and everyone ran up to me and I was hugging and crying to see my old friends.

Kirara: Kikyo!

I began to cry just hearing her voice come from her she was the first one I hugged then Miroku.

Miroku: Now see aren't you glad you came.

Me: Yes!

Kirara whipped a tear from my eyes, she was one of my closets and dearest friends since middle school and she was brides maid in my wedding and she always there when no one else was, we cried as Sango came up to me and all I could do was cry I havn't seen here since we graduated.

Sango: I'm so happy to see you!  
Me: Me too!  
Me and her both were crying and laughing and hugging and crying more, we knew each other since middle school too and we've seen the worst and best of each other. Then I saw short brown hair and I knew who it was, Inuyasha.

He let me cry as he held me in his arms I havn't seen him since he changed schools, Inuyasha was one of my best friends and an old boyfriend but most of all he was my best friend and we never talked after graduation on the phone since then but we always called and helped each other out and he was Sesshomaru's best friend too, he was the best man at our wedding and gave us the best toast at the wedding too and he carried my father when he died.

Inuyasha: Hey Sexy!

Me: Hey Hottie!

That was our nicknames for each other since high school.

Inuyasha: Last time I saw you were at my graduation I finally have those pictures at ya'lls graduation and mine.

We stepped away from the door and sat outside around Miroku's glass table and we drank and laughed about old memories until we got to the future.

Miroku: So what is going to happen now? I now I'm going back to work part-time and I'm going to college here.

Me: I'm going to try to go to college and work but you know how Sesshomaru is.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru don't like the fact that women work yeah we all heard about that in the last nine billion years.

We all lightly laughed.

Inuyasha: Well I'm going to work here till I leave for a college far away from here.

Miroku: Well we could room-mate but I don't think my parents can handle anyone else gosh I want to move out of here.

Sango: I'm moving hopefully somewhere close so and going to college and when I don't have class but two days a week so……

Kirara: I'm living with my parents and going to college but I want to find somewhere else to live.

Inuyasha: Ok looks like we all need to find some help with the living problem……

Me: You could crash at my house we have a spear bed room I'm sure Sesshomaru won't mind since ya'll are really good friends.

Inuyasha: Like brothers me and him.

Kirara: Why isn't Sesshomaru here anyway?  
Me: He had to go to an interview.

Sango passed around to all the girls another Strawberry daiquiri and boys Bud light.

Sango: What does he want to be?  
I said in a sorrow voice: A bar tender.

Inuyasha: Sounds like someone don't like that……..

He pointed to me while drinking his beer and I flipped his beer at more of an arch until he jumped forward.

Inuyasha: ok I that came out wrong!  
Me: Thank you!

Kirara: Why not did you find out something or what?  
Me: No I just don't like that fact that he wants to be a bar tender and nothing is going to stop him at that.

I was picking at the wrapping on the bottle I had while Miroku changed the subject for me.

Miroku: Ok well Sango what do you want to go to college for?

Sango: You know that dumb ass….

Miroku: Still becoming a home nurse takes a lot don't it.

Sango: Not until you start working I guess I don't know I havn't been there yet.

Miroku: Well I think someone has had too much to drink.

Me: Yeah I need to stop if I want to drive.

Inuyasha: How many have you had?  
Me: One and then this one. But I doubt I'll get to two by the time………

Just then my cell rang I knew who it was.

Me: Hey babe………..ready?

Sesshomaru coughed first before he came to saying anything: Yeah come on and get me.

Me: Hey I have a question……

Sesshomaru: Yeah what?  
Me: Can we have some of my closest friends come stay with us for a while………….Just for the night?

Sesshomaru got quite and I knew he wasn't thinking he was smoking another cigarette. I put my head on Sango's shoulder, everyone looked at me.

Sesshomaru: Yeah ok……….when you coming to get me?  
Me: Now…

Sesshomaru: Ok……… (Click)

He hung up on me and I knew he was mad about something.

Me: OK where's your stuff?  
Inuyasha: can we stay?  
Me: Yep we have to go though.

Miroku: We'll can we will get everyone's stuff and you and Inuyasha and go ahead.

Me: Yeah come on Inuyasha let's go.

We done our goodbyes for now and we went to Miroku's car got his stuff put it in my car and we left.

Inuyasha: You didn't tell him that you loved him?

Me: So…………

Inuyasha: You should always say that to the one you love.

Me: He hung up on me before I could ok?

Inuyasha: What's going on Sexy?

Me: Let's just say with you here there will be A LOT less arguing.

Inuyasha clapped: I'm helping.

I laughed as he stared at me as we pulled into Ruby Tuesday's and there was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got out the car and they shook hands and hugged, then got back in the car as Sesshomaru put another cigarette in his month.

Me: Thanks Sesshomaru for letting everyone stay the night.

Sesshomaru left out this deep breathe blow and I knew he was pissed.

Sesshomaru: Sure, Kikyo I don't care I really just wanted to go home and go to bed without noise or anything but ok I'll stay up with loud noise and everything!

Me: Baby, We'll be in the back yard our room is by the front door you won't hear a thing you can go to sleep I promise.

Sesshomaru looked out the window and then he talked on his phone for a minute then got off.

Sesshomaru: You know what just bring them over I'll go with some friends.

Me: Baby I wanted you to see them again…………..

Sesshomaru: If I seen them once then I don't need to see them.

Me: Ok whatever I don't want to start anything with you.

I looked in the rear view mirror and Inuyasha's month was wide open like what happened to ya'll!

We got home I showed Inuyasha to his room and helped him unpack a little then went into my room and there was Sesshomaru just now getting off the phone then he got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Me: Where are you going?  
Sesshomaru: I told you I'm going out with some friends?  
Me: To do what?  
Sesshomaru: Kikyo! DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!

Me: Fine GO!

I walked out the room and sat on the couch and cried until Inuyasha came out his room and I whipped my tears as he sat beside me.

Inuyasha: I heard……….

Me: It was a simple question he asks me all those same questions and I tell him without making a scene, I'm sorry Inuyasha you shouldn't have had to see that.

Inuyasha: Don't worry about it Sexy………

Me: Ok Hottie.

He gave me a hug and a kiss and the cheek then he walked into the kitchen then leaned back into the living room.

Inuyasha: You have a lot of beer!

Me: O0o sorry you have to excuse that…..

Inuyasha: Can I have one?  
Me: Ask Sesshomaru…

Inuyasha: Hey SESSHOMARU!  
Sesshomaru: Yeah!

Inuyasha: CAN I HAVE A BEER?

Sesshomaru: HAVE AS MANY AS YOU WANT!  
Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen and got a beer then looked at me and walked outside.

Sesshomaru: Kikyo can you come here please…

Me: Once I call Miroku to see where they are at……..

Inuyasha: That's ok I'll do it.

He winked at me and I smile then I got up and walked outside and Sesshomaru was sitting in the swing me and my dad put up before he died and I walked over and sat down. Sesshomaru held my Hand but I pulled it from his Hands.

Me: Sesshomaru I really don't want to talk to you since you want to be a dick and all………so please just get your friends and go since your old ones don't count and the ones that were in our wedding along with that.

Sesshomaru: Baby will you just listen just one second!

Me: No I'm not you won't answer my simple question and I'm not going to listen to yours no I'm sorry no………….just stay out here and I will go back to the couch ok…….

Sesshomaru: KIKYO JUST LISTEN!

Me: NO...don't cause a scene just ok because I know what's going on with you! DON'T PLAY!  
Sesshomaru looked at me in the saddest way and I walked back in and went into the refrigerator and got out the ice cream we had and slammed it on the table while Inuyasha just now got off the phone.

Inuyasha: They said they are on there way.

Me: Ok……………that's good.

Sesshomaru walked in and took another beer from the refrigerator.

Inuyasha: Think you had enough since your going out and all?  
Sesshomaru: nope man you know…………….can't get enough so don't stop till you have it all.

Me: Then, you're dead 6 feet in the ground because of alcohol poison.

Sesshomaru: Ok Kikyo what ever you know that won't happen to me.

Me: Well you drink enough too……….

I looked down at the ice cream

Sesshomaru: Yeah and keep eating ice cream and you might end up fat and alone, and then you can join me in the ground 6 feet under.

I put the ice cream back in the refrigerator and walked into my room to get ready to have some fun for once but I had to have sat in the bathroom and cried my eyes out because of what I said to Sesshomaru and what we argued over and what he said. I put on a pink tank-top and a pair of blue jeans and brushed my hair and then put on some make-up then walked out and found Sesshomaru on our bed sleeping. I walked over and kissed him and he woke up.

Sesshomaru: I'm not going anywhere tonight they called and told me they ain't going so I'm not going I'm just going to go to bed, ok, I love you and I'm sorry for what I said and making a scene and everything I'm so sorry Baby I love you and I shouldn't have done that.

He kissed me and it tasted like beer, the worst taste I ever tasted, and then I smile gently hiding the yucky taste in my moth.

Me: I'm sorry for everything, I love you so much.

He laid his head back down on the pillow and I kissed him and the cheek and then walked out the room as I shut the door then I made the worst face in the world and Inuyasha busted out laughing.

Inuyasha: What happened to you!

He still continued to laugh as I tried to find something else to wash the taste out with I finally found something, water from the sink.

Me: EW! I hate that taste!

Inuyasha: What taste?

I pointed at his beer bottle as I drank some more water but because water has no taste it only made it worse so then I went into the fridge and there was can Dr.Peppers behind all the bottles of beer.

I drank a can in under a minute and Inuyasha still sat there and laughed. I took another one and sat on the other end of the table.

Inuyasha: you know Sexy, since I been here in town I thought about only one person…….

Me: Who?

Inuyasha looked at the floor: Never mind that person has moved on anyway.

I leaned in: Oooo an old girlfriend, huh?

Inuyasha: Yes and I don't want to talk about it?

Inuyasha put his drink into the trash and then Miroku walked into the house.

Me: Hey GUYS! We have to go out side since Sesshomaru is asleep.

Miroku: gosh this house hasn't changed……..

Sango: You still can see where I and you wrote our names.

She looked at the door where she and I wrote our names and felt the carved letters with her fingers.

Sango: I thought by now it would have faded but nope I was wrong.

They came and sat at the table all together and we sat and talked for a while just at the table drinking soda, beer, what ever.

Miroku: Ok now let's play a game.

He took out 5 strawberry daiquiris' and passed them around to everyone then sat back down.

Ok we are each going to say something that you think that all off us have done but the point is to not get to the bottom of the drink….

We all nodded and then Miroku started.

Miroku: Have you had sex today.

Nobody took a drink.

Kirara: If you ever fell from a tree that was more than 20 feet high.

I took a drink, along with Inuyasha, and Sango.

Inuyasha: Ok now if you ever party a whole week straight no sleep just drinking and partying.

We all took a drink.

Me: Have you ever played stripe poker and had everything off….

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango all took a drink.

Kirara: When was this!

Sango: We had done it with each other only someone else was playing, I think it was ummmm one of Miroku's girlfriends.

Miroku: Ok back to the game please.

It was Sango's turn and she thought for a moment.

Sango: Have you ever got in a car wreck BUT you were driving a friend's car.

Inuyasha took a drink.

Miroku: Yeah with my car and with me in it!  
Inuyasha: Hey a paid for you to get a new car since you know that one you know.

We all laughed and for the first time I felt right since the day my father died everything just went out of placed and then it was me dragging everything on my shoulders including Sesshomaru. We stopped the game after about 9 minutes later and went outside where we turned on the music and Inuyasha and I were dancing while Sango and Kirara danced on Miroku. I never felt this way toward Inuyasha since we went out and I never felt this way with a different guy. Inuyasha was everything a girl needed he has the money, defiantly the looks, the personality, and even a complete gentlemen as much as possible unless his sick. After dancing us all sat on the back steps then Sesshomaru walked out to join us.

Sesshomaru sat beside me and put his arm around me: Hey guys what's up?

They all said nothing at the same time it seemed that the energy that we all had went away when he joined us.

Sesshomaru: Well I just wanted to see how everything was going I'm going back to bed.

He got up and then went away and then out of the blue we all just started to laugh for no reason. We continued to drink and dance and laugh until we started to cry. Then we all went into the fence yard and fell into the middle of the grass. We all just looked at the stars lying head to head with me and Inuyasha on the opposite side of Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.

Miroku: I never thought we would be doing this again.

Sango: That's right we done this at your 17 birthday party, that was awesome.

Inuyasha: I'm glad your dad let us pour all that water on you! That was funny as CRAP! In the middle of the winter too!  
Kirara: Your dad was the best dad anyone could have ever wanted you know that don't you Kikyo?

Me: Yep…………………………..he was and my mom.

Sango: We can't forget your mom she was the one that would throw teen parties all the time no matter what! It was every 3 weeks we would all be back here partying with some other friends. But she always had us five always we were always together.

Me: Yep………….

Inuyasha: I hope well be able to do this again.

Inuyasha knew I didn't like talking about my parents since they died ever since my moms funeral I didn't like how my dad would play it off just like she was here still for about a month and I had to stay at someone else's house most of the time because of it or I would lock myself in my room as soon as I got home when my dad would say honey will you get me a drink or honey can you come here for a minute, I have to tell you something.

Miroku: I hope so I love it when I get two beautiful girls on me dancing! I feel like a pimp!

Sango and Kirara laughed and then Sango turn over on her stomach.

Miroku: What I'm for real!

Everyone busted out laughing.

Miroku: I want to dance now please come on my two lovely dancers.

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara got up and Miroku turned on the stereo and began to dance but now me and Inuyasha where sitting on the grass watching them.

Inuyasha: Hey Kikyo……..

I looked at him and I knew he was about to tell me something important since he didn't say sexy.

Me: What Inuyasha?

Inuyasha looked down at the ground and then looked at me as I continued to look at him.

Inuyasha: Are you happy with Sesshomaru for real I mean since ya'll get together and got married?

I sat back with my arms holding me up: I don't know all I know is that he has changed since the day we said I do………….right now no I'm not happy I have all this weight on me and he don't help, I'm lucky he is actually getting a job which he will be using for his beer and party nights this is the first night he didn't go out since………….you know………..and this is the first night we didn't get into a huge fight and the first night I felt right in such a very long time.

By this time I was back up and looking at everyone else dancing.

Inuyasha: Well let's not let it stop then come on.

He smiled and pulled me up and the cd went to my favorite love song "crazy" by KC & JoJo. He took me by the hand and we went up to the porch and took my heads and put them around his neck then he took his arms around my waste and by the middle of the song I had no idea that Miroku, Sango, and Kirara sat down and just sat and watched us as we turned slowly looking into each others eyes deeply and the only thing that went through my head was what went wrong with me and him, when we were going out? Why didn't I marry him? Why can't a feel this way toward Sesshomaru like I do him? Gosh he looks so cute staring at me like that just looking straight into my eyes no where else………I wish………..I wish………..

By that time the song ended and while everyone clapped Inuyasha got closer to me but I sniped out of it and looked over and saw them sitting down clapping as the next song came on. Then we all went into the living room and talked more and watched a movie and by that time Sango was asleep in Miroku's arms on the love seat covered up, by the second movie, Kirara was out on the chair that was laid all the way back leaving me and Inuyasha talking and watching the third movie and we fell asleep on the couch together laying down together Inuyasha on one end and me on the other. We didn't wake up till 2 the next morning and Sesshomaru left a post-it on my forehead saying to call him on his cell when I got up.

_Next day……….._

Miroku: Can't move…………..

Sango: I don't think I want to or I'm going to the bathroom to throw up……….

Kirara: WOW! That was an awesome night! So have to do that again!

Inuyasha: I think I have to pee really badly!

Me: You know where the bathroom is.

Miroku began to laugh: Ok don't move that post-it on your head what ever you do!

I kept my eyes closed then finally removed the post it and put a pillow over my head to go back to sleep. But unfortunately Sesshomaru walked in through the door.

Sesshomaru: Kikyo why didn't you call me?  
I rose from the pillow slowly: Babe I just woke up………

Miroku: Really and now I have to find the bathroom sorry Sango but your gonna have to excuse me.

Sango: No you were keeping me warm!

She pulled Miroku back and the unthinkable happened Miroku kissed her!

Inuyasha: …………………….Oh my god!

Kirara: Did that really happen?

Me: I never would have thought!  
Sesshomaru: KIKYO OUTSIDE NOW!

I looked at him and got up and stumbled outside and sat on the porch steps as Sesshomaru took a cigarette and began to smoke it.

Sesshomaru: You just woke up huh! Baby you were on the couch with Inuyasha!

Me: SESSHOMARU! He was on the other end of the couch!

Sesshomaru: I DON"T CARE! You danced with him too!

I shook my head: Sesshomaru if you can't trust me then I don't think this is going to work out at all!

I got up and walked into the house and I could hear someone throw up and it was Miroku! I walked as fast as I could to the bathroom and there was Sango already there helping him not fall into the toilet as he threw up. I wet a cloth and he was running a fever.

Miroku: I'll be ok I just don't need to move to far from this toilet it always happens to me after I drank a lot.

Kirara: Hey Kagome where are the medicine pills he could take some.

Me: I don't think that is a good idea since the alcohol it's out of him yet and his running a fever so he might throw it back up.

Kirara came to the bathroom with some pills for Sango, me and her. And came with the thermometer. We took his temperature and it was 100.4.

Kirara: Yeah I'm not giving you pills just so you'll through it back up. Miroku took to the toilet again throwing up again.

Sesshomaru: Kikyo baby I don't feel good.

Me: Sesshomaru! Miroku is throwing up ok! You're just jealous right now! So shut up and just take the car and call one of your friends since you're always gone any way!

Sesshomaru looked at me through the bathroom door and everyone saw him give me this mean look.

Sesshomaru: What ever…………I'LL BE BACK WHEN I'M BACK!

I mumbled: Hopefully never……..

He slapped the door shut and then everyone looked at me.

Me: Miroku let's check your temp. Again ok?

Sango: I'm sorry but I never saw ya'll act like that before……….EVER! What is going on Kagome?

I took a deep breath as Kirara sat on the edge of the tub and Inuyasha join us at the door I sat on the bathroom floor and looked down holding by my tears as I looked at everyone.

Me: Since I said I do and my dad pass……………………………. (I began to choke at the throat) He as been drinking always never stopping, has been going out with friends that I never meet and we have fought since the moment we said "I do" I shouldn't have gotten married I should have just kept to myself when I broke up with you Inuyasha. All I know is as far as Sesshomaru goes he comes home with his buddy's parties here and then leaves. In fact last night was the first night he stayed home.

Sango: Me, you, and Kirara are gonna have a BIG talk when Miroku is feeling better.

I got up and went into the kitchen to get something to make some coffee and cry on the table before going back but Inuyasha followed me. I began the coffee maker and sat on the table and held back my tears.

Inuyasha sat beside me and held my hand that was on the table.

Inuyasha: it's ok to cry Kagome, it's not the first or the last time I've seen you cry.

After that the tears just came pouring: I just wish I didn't have him anymore I mean our relationship has ended but no one will say anything we both know it. I don't know why I havn't said anything.

Inuyasha: Babe, ya'll can work it out.

Me: No we can't because I know now that we weren't meant for each other and that I never should have gotten married at the age of 16 I knew my mom was right………

Inuyasha: What did she say?

Me: The day he asked me and I told my parents was the day she said it'll never work out and then she said we weren't meant for each other because she has seen me happier than that before.

Inuyasha: With whom?

I looked at him: With you, she said that, and to tell you the truth and think she was right.

Inuyasha kissed me and then I heard someone come in but I wasn't even going to look it felt so good to kiss him once again and then he let go and I could see by now that it was Sango and then my heart sank as she had a BIG smile on her face! We tried playing it off as I got up and poured some coffee into coffee cups and Inuyasha left the room to check on Miroku which I knew was a bad idea.

Sango walked slowly over to me: I seem to have caught something that I wasn't supposing to.

I turned around: Please don't tell anyone this!

Sango: O0o I'm not telling anyone in the whole world unless you tell me that it's ok!

Me: Thanks Sango.

Kirara joined us in the room and we began to make our coffee taste just like we wanted it too.

Kirara: What was that all about you kissing Miroku?

Sango: I don't know?

Me: Well did you like it?  
Sango smiled: Yeah I did………..and I mean Miroku is cute…………………well FINE!  
We laughed as I got the milk and Kirara got the sugar.

Sango: I mean I really like him, I just never put much thought into it.

Me: Well would you like it if I talked to him about it?  
Sango: Yeah! Please!  
Kirara: Ok anything else I missed.

I looked at Sango and nodded and smiled.

Kirara: What?  
Sango: Ok I wasn't supposed to see them kiss but….

Kirara whispered in a high voice at me: YOU KISSED INUYASHA!  
Me: Well more like he kissed me but I mean it does take two people to kiss so yeah.

Kirara: I knew something was up when ya'll dance closely to each other last night.

I smiled and thought about it and I just had this happy and wonderful feeling in my heart for the first time in a long time.

Kirara: ok my turn to kiss someone…….

We both looked at her.

Sango: We need to have Shippo here though.

Kirara looked down at her coffee: Yeah but he won't be back anytime soon.

Me: Sounds like someones not telling everything that they know.

Kirara: Ok so I talked to him the other day before I came back here he said that he won't come back until everyone got back together.

Sango: But we are together what does he mean?

Kirara that's what I said but he just said no were not.

Me: Well I mean you did date him.

Kirara: And you did date Miroku.

Sango: And you did date Shippo.

We took a sip of our coffee cups and then went back to the bathroom where Miroku was sitting up asleep and Inuyasha was in the tub fast asleep.

Sango: Awww…..

I went to the living room to get some blankets and we covered up Miroku and Inuyasha. Then we went into my room, with our coffee cups and got comfortable on my bed.

Sango: So would you date Inuyasha again?

Me: Sango I'm married……….its not that easy as dating.

Kirara: Well do you wish you could date him again?

Me: O0o Yes……………..I can't even remember what went wrong.

Kirara: He switched schools remember because he was moving?

Me: o0o yea I remember now………gosh I cried for days….. Even when he called………..we broke it off the day he moved away but promised to stay in touch and continue being friends.

Kirara: I'm glad too.

Me: If we could get Shippo here what would you do anyway Kirara?

Kirara smiled: Well I don't know……..I wish he was here though. I miss him a lot…………

Sango: Wait why didn't ya'll stay together?

Kirara: He was going to college in Florida or here and he still don't know what to pick but his in Florida now he said he would call me tonight sometime.

Me: Gosh and ya'll still talk…….

Kirara: Yep…….

Me: What about you Sango? Why did you and Miroku break up?

Sango: We decided that our friendship just wasn't ready for it………but I said that when he kissed me again we would know that its time to…………..

She stopped and laughed: I can't believe this………..his ready to date me again we promise that when we broke up that we would let each other know. I did it by caring for him when he threw up and he done it when he kissed me.

Just when she was finishing it Miroku and Inuyasha walked into the room and Miroku lay beside Sango.

Sango: Feeling a lot better?

Miroku: You have no idea and I took some medicine and brushed me teeth!

Sango: I'm glad….

Inuyasha sat on the bed beside me before lying on my stomach and closed his eyes. We fell fast asleep again and didn't wake up until we heard Sesshomaru's voice.

Sesshomaru: What in the HELL!

I jumped up: Sesshomaru what are you doing here?

He was swaying back and forth.  
Sesshomaru: I love you! And you do this to me!

He pointed at everyone on the bed.

Me: Sesshomaru your drunk!

Sesshomaru: Hey I brought some of my friends over too! And I let in one of your other friends his sitting on the couch now. He walked out the room and bring back the last person we expected Shippo! Kirara jumped up immediately and ran to hug him.

I walked over to him and gave him a hug and then turned my attention to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: See isn't you happy now!

Me: Baby I think you need to go to sleep.

Sesshomaru took my upper arm and held it tight and held me around.

Sesshomaru: YOU NEED TO STAY QUITE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!  
Inuyasha got up and walked to him along with Miroku and Shippo.

Sango: Don't hold her like that!  
Kirara: LET HER GO!  
Sesshomaru them held me arm tighter then tried to kiss me, I slapped him.

Me: LET ME GO!  
He look at me and slapped me then threw me down on the floor and then Inuyasha hit him and Shippo and Miroku pulled Sesshomaru's drunk self to the floor.

Sango and Kirara ran over to me but I got up and then looked at Sesshomaru onto the floor. As Sango yelled at everyone to get out the house and leave!

Miroku and Shippo both held Sesshomaru back from hitting Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: YOUR DRUNK SESSHOMARU AND WANT TO DO THAT TO HER!

Sesshomaru: SHE"S MY WIFE INUYASHA! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU STILL LOVE HER OR NOT SHE'S MINE!

Me: NO!

Sesshomaru looked at me in his drunken self. I walked out the room into the messed up house and then I found the only picture left of my parents on the floor I picked it up and walked back in the room, walked straight up to Sesshomaru who was still being held by Shippo and Miroku but he was now up from the floor. I slapped him as hard as I could and I saw blood come from his mouth.

Me: I'M TIRED OF YOU SESSHOMARU! LEAVE ANDS DON'T COME BACK!

Shippo and Miroku lead Sesshomaru out to the yard where his friends were still waiting on him and I threw him the car keys.

Me: TAKE IT! And I never want to see you again!

Sesshomaru threw the keys to the steps and walked over to one of his girls and got in the car with them. I watch the last sight of Sesshomaru's head go all the way down the road in that red convertible with a blonde in the car.

I walked back into the house and took the picture I had in my Hands and put it on my bed and sat on the bed crying.

Sango and Kirara ran over to me and said nothing they just let me cry which was all I wanted to do. I didn't know how long I cried but after a while I just stopped and I got up and went into the living room where Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo where cleaning up the house.

Me: Ya'll don't have to do this.

Miroku: We know we just want to help.

Shippo: I'll need you one day and I don't want to hear anything from you about cleaning my car.

I laughed.

Kirara: Glad that you're laughing again.

Me: There's so much to do.

Sango: We'll were here to help you. All six of us have always been together and that's not going to stop us now.

I gave them a thankful smile and then went to the kitchen and cleaned up the beer bottles that were thrown onto the floor and were broken into tiny pieces of glass. I took the broom and started to sweep up the floor.

Kirara: Was it like this all the time?

Me: Yeah sometimes even worse.

Sango: How could this be any worse?

Me: Try the front lawn full of trash that was outside in others front lawn in bags but now in mine.

Shippo: I'm sorry but how did you put up with this?  
Me: Love Shippo……………..loves…………which is now gone from me and turned into………

I think they didn't want me to continue anymore it took us about an hour to clean up everything and then we all relaxed in the living room, Sango and Miroku sitting on the love sit cuddling, Kirara sitting on Shippo in the lounge chair talking and me and Inuyasha on the couch me leaning on his shoulder as he just watched me.

Sango: I don't think I want to leave you here alone anymore.

Me: I don't think I want to be here alone anymore.

Inuyasha: Well ya have me living here.

I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

Kirara: Let me rephrase that, we don't want you to be here alone when Inuyasha's not here.

I think they were trying to tell me something but it took me a while to figure it out and then I finally just asked them the question.

Me: Sango……Kirara would you like to live here with me and Inuyasha I mean we have four rooms in the house, why not just stay well live here with me and Inuyasha.

Sango: WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA!

Kirara: I ACTTEPT!

Sango: ME TOO!  
We laughed and then it all got quite.

Kirara: Well which one gets which room?

Me: Well you can't have my parent's room cause that's my room. So Inuyasha gets my brother's room and then Sango you can take my old room and Kirara you can take the guest room.

Sango: Ok Miroku will you come with me to get my stuff so we can well you can help me get settled in?

Miroku smiled so big I thought he was going to jump up and down.

Miroku: Of course! ...I mean yeah, sure.

We all busted out laughing as they left the room.

Kirara: All my stuff is at my house I'll get it later that way we can move in everything.

Me: Well I guess we better get into my room and take out my stuff.

We went to my room and got everything off the shelf's and clean out my vanity and put it in the bathroom, then cleared out the rest of the room. It was all done by the time Sango and Miroku came back. Sango came back with three suit cases in her Hands and then Miroku had five boxes with her.

Sango: What?

Me: Nothing, we cleared out everything.

Sango: Gosh this room looks empty.

Me: And you have your own bathroom so…..

Sango: I don't remember the last time I was in this room.

I smiled: Well it's yours now.

I looked around the room trying to remember everything that happened in this room, my first sleep over, my first kiss, my first make-out place, the last place I saw my mom, and every argument me and my parents had and all the times I've cried and laughed and danced in this room, who knew that one room would hold so much in it.

Sango: You ok?

I looked at her as she was putting her cloths into the dresser drawer.

Me: Yeah I'm fine; call me if ya need me I have to clean out the guest room now.

Sango: Hey Kikyo.

I turned back into the door way.

Sango: Thanks, for letting us stay here.

Me: No problem plus where else would I want my best friends to live at?  
I walked to the guest room and there was Kirara and Shippo lacing the old pictures down and pulling out the old cloths my mom had and then putting them into plastic boxes I came in and looked at all the cloths and helped placed them down into the boxes.

Kirara: what about the pictures?

Me: Give them too me I'll think of something to do with them.

They handed me all 8 picture frames of old family pictures of me and my brother and then of all four of us, and then of the whole family at the family reunion last year.

I went into my room and put the pictures in my mom's box chest on the end on the bed. Then went out to the shed and put all the boxes of my mom's clothes in there. I came back in and locked sliding door and then there at the table was Inuyasha just watching me as I took out a case of beer and poured it down the drain.

Inuyasha: Need help?

Me: No at least one case has to go so here it goes; now we can put some food in there for the first time in a long time.

Inuyasha came and put his arms around me then I sat down the last beer can and turned around and put my arms around his neck.

Me: What?

Inuyasha: What Sesshomaru said was true…………I still do love you………everyday I think why did I have to move and every time I see ya'll kiss I die a little more inside knowing that, it could have been me.

Me: Why didn't you say anything?

Inuyasha: Because you looked so happy……….

Me: I wasn't Inuyasha I was playing it off just so others didn't have to worry and care.

Miroku: o0o ok am I walking in on something?

Inuyasha turned around letting me go, to see Miroku smiling innocently.

Inuyasha: No……

Miroku: Well it looked like a lot of something……….

Me: No it wasn't…………..what do you need?

Miroku: I'm going to stay here for the weekend is that ok?

Me: Yeah I don't care my casa your casa….

Miroku: Ok……….good!

He turned around and then went away out of sight then Inuyasha went back to where we were.

Inuyasha: Now…….

I giggled: Now…………..

Inuyasha looked into my eyes, I loved it and at this point I wanted him more than ever at this point and I knew nothing could stop me and it felt so right.

Inuyasha leaned in to kiss me and there was bang and then we ran to Sango's room we leaned in to see what was going on and what had happen was Sango and Miroku was making out on her bed when someone knocked over a box and they continued to make out see we shut the door and walked away.

Kirara: What was that all about?  
Me: Let's just say Miroku and Sango seem to be really hitting it off.

Kirara: OOOOooooo

Shippo: Ok then well ummmm can I stay here?

Kirara: PLEASE!

Me: It's our house…

Kirara: ok you're staying!

They sat on the couch and looked through the movies we had getting ready to watch a movie.

Me and Inuyasha walked outside and sat outside on the steps.

Inuyasha: Ok now where were we...

Me: About here…….

He looked at me leaning in to kiss me as I leaned in too, we finally kissed and then we sat staring at each other not knowing what to do next; I could tell I had a smile on my face.

We heard a big crash from inside we stood up and ran to see what it was all about.

Shippo: We didn't do it!

Kirara somehow got into Shippo's arms and was holding on to him as Shippo just laughed at how fast she jumped into his arms.

Kirara: That scared me so much!  
Miroku and Sango ran out there room and Sango came to me screaming! Miroku had a bat in his Hands.

Sango: Miroku NO STOP!  
Miroku opened the door slowly then sleds through the door.

We all whispered to Sango: What happened?

Sango: Some one was watching me and Miroku and then we heard a crack at the window and the Miroku threw my alarm clock and he ran.

Shippo put Kirara on the couch and then I and Sango joined her as Shippo and Inuyasha took both doors. Somehow us three ended up in a huddle looking in every direction and then I saw a human figure staring out from the bathroom and looked at Shippo and took my eyes and put it to the bathroom Shippo nodded slightly and then I got closer to the door to watch it as Shippo creaked into the bathroom he was crawling on the floor as I took the umbrella from the stand that was beside the door and ready to hit someone. Inuyasha looked at me and gave me a comfortable and an I love you smile and I smiled back the same way and then I looked at Sango and Kirara and Sango had a knife that was on the table from earlier and was now creeping around looking around and Kirara sat in the middle of the room looking slowly in every direction.

Inuyasha whispered to us: GET DOWN!


	2. Chapter 2

We all slowly one by one got down on the floor first was Sango then Kirara got lower to the floor then me then Inuyasha. I looked over to check up of Shippo who was just watching that window. I felt the front door slightly opened and the fear in my eyes got everyone's attention and Inuyasha sled over to me as quickly as possible but it was too late the door slowly opened and by that time the only person in sight was the dark shadowy figure I saw Kirara behind the door with me and Sango was under the coffee table but it took me a while to figure out that it was her and Shippo had shut the door of the bathroom but I could see his head stick out and then slowly go back in. I didn't see Inuyasha anywhere, but the dark figure I could tell looked familiar and it wasn't Miroku back Miroku had worn his bracelet that would shine even in the moon light. The dark figure slowly looked around and me and Kirara held our breathe because all he had to do was shut the door and there we were but the dark figure didn't he went on into my room and turned on the light and I could only see brown hair and then shut the door. I felt someone touch my back and I jump and so did Kirara but we didn't make a sound and found that it was Inuyasha he took us both as Shippo took Sango and we headed out the door then Shippo and Inuyasha went back inside as Sango looked for a phone and me and Kirara stayed low in the bushes just outside watching the figure go in my room and I could see him take something and put in down and then take another and put it down and another.

Sango got low to the ground with us: Ok the cops are on there way put where is Miroku?

Just then we saw Miroku and Inuyasha walk out and I could see the relief in Sango's eyes as Miroku and Inuyasha took the windows. Inuyasha took the one in the front house and Miroku took the bathroom.

Me: o0o I get it now the locked him in there so Shippo must have the entrance to the door.

Just then we could see and hear the flashing and sounding of cop lights and then we turned back to the figure who was gone and then the cops surrounded the house as Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha stand in there positions.

Cop: Ok son come out with your Hands up!

We heard the breaking of glass as the bathroom window busted open and there before my eyes was Sesshomaru! The cops cuffed him and Shippo came up to Kirara, Sango ran over to Miroku and Inuyasha ran over to me. One of the police men walked over to us and tapped me on my shoulder.

Me: Yes officer?

Officer: Ma'am this man clams to be your husband is that true?

Me: We have separated and there was no reason why he had to come back to this house.

Officer: Yes Ma'am, also he is completely drunk……

Me: He always drinks sir that all he does is smoke and drink.

Officer: Well he will pay for the damages and will be in court.

Me: Thank you officer.

Officer: Yes Ma'am that's our job.

The officers stayed for about 4 hours afterward and then when they left we ordered pizza and then laid out the couch bed and we all bailed up on it pushing the love sit and lounge chair together with it. It seemed like for ever we just sat and talked about the future about the past about everything we tried to stay up as much as possible but all I remember is falling asleep with me on Inuyasha's chest as he was holding me in his arms so I wouldn't go anywhere.

_A few hours later…………_

There was a knock on the door and I tumbled to the floor trying to stand up and I peeked between the curtains and saw cops. I unlocked the door and there was the cop I talk to earlier and than another one.

Officer: I'm sorry to disturb you so early in the morning but we have to have you sign this we would have called you but we need to do this now can you please step outside. I walked outside and I could see that it was divorce papers.

Me: Officers…………who?

Officer: He wanted it done and his parents did too.

I chuckled: What do they want if I sign this?

Officer: They want him back.

Me: Because they don't get any money or anything because that's my parents will and they assigned that money to me along with this paid off house. And the only other person that can touch it is my brother which I havn't seen in eight years.

Officer: They tried to but there internee said they couldn't touch it you're cleared as soon as you sign this.

I looked over it right quick and then signed it.

Me: There you go officers.

Officers: ok now we need a guardian? Because you're 17 and all….

Me: Officer…..when my parents died I went to court to become an adult I done that year and I'm an adult.

Officer: Yes Ma'am tKagomek you

Me: You're welcome.

I walked back into the house and I could feel the heavy weight that has been on me for so long gone off of me and as I walked back into the house I felt that I could do anything in this world and I could accomplish it. I came back in and went back into Inuyasha's arms in smiles and as everyone looked at me smiling they feel back asleep along with me.

A lot of hours later……….

I woke up around noon and then I went and made some coffee then went into my room where I could see that Sesshomaru was taking every picture we had along with his cloths all in a trash bag I decided to help him out a little and put them all in the bag. I put the rest of his cloths and every memory and picture and stuffed animal and marriage gift we got. (This wasn't really a lot at all) I went back into the living room and everyone was still asleep and I went to pour a cup of coffee and then I went outside to get the mail and paper, I came back in put the mail on the table and then began to read the mail. Light bill, water bill, crap, crap, crap. Then I came across something in the mail that said Sis on it I opened it and there I found my brothers letter since five years.

Sis,

Ok I have like 30 minutes to right this but I'm in Australia on my way to Greece and I'm coming home at the end of the month so I can see you and stuff since you know and I wanted to see there graves. I still hurt because of that. Why didn't anyone tell me till after there funeral? Well see you at the end of the month!

You love Brother,

Myoga

I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. I put the letter on the refrigerator and then went back to my room and took off the sheets of my bed and then took down the curtains that Sesshomaru wanted and I put them in a trash bag along with the sheets on my bed. I went into the bathroom cleaned up the glass along with the ones outside and then came back in and threw away everything in the bathroom that belonged to him. I could finally see the drawers of the bathroom and then I put my stuff in the drawers (which only took three out of the seven that was there). I covered the window up with a cut out side of a box and duck taped it around the window until I could put a new one in. I went back into the living room where Kirara and Shippo were up in the kitchen eating.

Me: Well hello sleepy heads what's up?

Kirara: Just eating right now.

Shippo: So your brothers coming back huh?

Me: Yep…….

Shippo: Great we have one more person than ya'll girls!

Kirara: SHHHH Shippo or you'll wake them up.

Shippo: o0o sorry…..

Kirara: We're going out to get some stuff for my room………needs anything?  
Me: Yeah a new rug, comforter, bed sheets, curtain, shower curtains, and a lighter.

Shippo: Ok……..um………..what are you looking for?

Me: Just bring back a shower curtain and lighter. I'll get everything else later.

Kirara: Ok…..well what kind of shower curtain?

Me: Umm get a dark blue one……

Kirara: ok………We are going to get dressed and head on out.

Me: Ok….

I walked out the room and then went to the storage closet in the main bathroom and pulled out some old sheets and comforter, and put them on my bed then went back into the living room and Inuyasha was sitting on the couch and the whole living room was back where it was. I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

Inuyasha: Someones happy today.

Me: Yes tKagomek you for noticing!

Inuyasha: well I haven't seen you this happy in for ever.

Me: Me too.

Inuyasha: So your brothers coming back?

Me: Gee does everyone read the fridge?

Inuyasha: Yes I did because it's right there in front of me.

I giggled: Yeah his coming back……..

Inuyasha: So where am I staying I mean I have no where to sleep…..

Me: Well…….

Inuyasha: Unless….

He looked at me and smiled and I smiled back at him because I knew where he was getting too.

Me: Yes you can sleep with me.

Inuyasha: Score! I get the comfortable bed!

I hit him with the pillow: Hey what else?

Inuyasha kissed me and then looked into my eyes: I get you to sleep with you….

I smiled close to him and we kissed again before we heard someone make an annoying noise.

Kirara: Sleeping together already?

Me: Yep…

Kirara laughed and then looked at Shippo who was laughing too.

Shippo: Hey wait we do that……

Kirara: Not what I was talking about Shippo.

Shippo: Oooo well stop being a dirty girl!

Shippo tickled her and they went on out the door.

Inuyasha: Ok well can I go see this bed that I'm going to be sleeping in with you in it?

Me: Yes

He picked me up and carried me to the bed and then softly put me down on the bed then threw himself onto the bed.

Inuyasha: New sheets, no curtain……..

Me: Sesshomaru made me take out my parents sheets he said he couldn't sleep in sheets that a died person has been in but knowing that it was my mom's and dad's makes me feel so much better.

Inuyasha: Well did you wash them?

Me: Of course!

Inuyasha: Ok then I is good…..

Me: Nasty…..

He faced me as I faced him and for the first time I saw him look up and down on me and then looked at my face.

Me: What?

Inuyasha: Nothing……..you?

Me: Nothing………….

He took his Hand and touched my face and then took my Hand and held it and I watched his every move. His Hand was cold as ever and then I looked into his eyes as he looked at mine.

Inuyasha: Kikyo…….I have a question but you don't have to answer if you don't want to ok?

At this point only one question came to my mind and it was "will you go out with me?"

Me: Ok what?

Inuyasha: Did you ever still love me when you went with Sesshomaru and married him? Did you ever think of me as I did you?

I smiled in relief: I thought of you everyday, I never stopped loving you and I was always waiting on you to come back to me and I was hoping that at the wedding you would say "I object!" and then carry me away, and then when we danced together I could feel something that I never did before and it felt so wonderful so……..I don't know how to explain it. You never left my heart, not even the slightest.

Inuyasha looked so relieved to hear that and he kissed me over and over and again I think that, that's the answer he was looking for. He held me close and kissed me one more time and then I looked at him smiling.

Me: I feel like that now, you holding me like this, feeling on top of this world.

Inuyasha: I'm glad, very glad.

He held me closer and then I kissed him on his cheek.

Me: I'm not going anywhere this time.

Inuyasha: I know and I hope not.

I looked at him: I'm not ever going anywhere no where else not anymore this feels to right.

Inuyasha: I know….

I knew that he felt it too when he said that. I was so happy when I was with him I knew that I couldn't feel this was toward anyone but him. And for a moment in my life I felt and knew that this was right, this is the one for me, this is who I needed to spend the rest of my life with.

Sango: Oops! SORRY! I keep doing that!

We rose up and looked at her laughing as her eyes were closed tightly.

Me: Come on in Sango its ok.

Sango hopped on the bed.

Me: Where's Miroku?

Sango: His going back to his place to get his cloths to stay here with me for the weekend and then his going to go to work to check on something and then coming back here to pick me up for our date!

We screamed and hugged together jumping up and down and screaming and then Inuyasha just sat and watched me.

Me: I'm so happy for you! So ya'll are officially going out?  
Sango nodded her head: Yes and I'm so happy!

Me: We'll do you need help getting ready?

Sango: Well I have till 7 so…………PLEASE!

I giggled: Of course! What time is it now?

Inuyasha looked at the clock: Like 2:27

Me: Ok! So decide what you want to do and then I'll help!

Sango: ok!

She hopped from the bed and then ran out of the room.

I lay back down with Inuyasha only I was on his chest and he had his Hands going through my long brown hair. I think I drifted off for a minute until Sango came back with dresses. I didn't even have to get up because she was at a standing distance where I could see her.

Sango: ok this sexy black dress says?

Me: I'm the only damn good looking one in the room and I'm getting some tonight but also I want to get to know you and I look sexy doing it.

Sango held out another one but it was very stylish it was black but had a nice light but not too light purple lining going diagonal down the dress where it stopped about around her knees and then went into frails.

Me: Now that it the dress you want to where! It says hey I really like you very much and I feel right with you and also I know this feels right and you need to realize that too!

Inuyasha: They all look like dresses to me.

Sango: yeah to guys but to girls they say things to like a guy like if Kagome was to wear any of these dresses she would get some from you and would get your attention and make you realize that she is in love with you completely!

Me: Ok Sango go try it on and let's see if it's a match!

She ran out again and then I went and popped some popcorn and went into Sango's room and there she was in the bathroom looking at her hair.

Me: If Kirara gets back in time I'm sure she'll do your hair for you.

Sango smiled and snagged some popcorn from me.

Sango: Ok so how does it look?

Me: Perfect now you just need shoes, tights, necklaces, ear rings, hair done, make-up perfect, and your personality high and you have your dream date!  
Sango: Ok now that the dress the most important thing is over shoe time!

She clapped as we went into the walk in closet and I sat down I knew this was going to take a while. I had to have sat on the floor for the longest time because Inuyasha came and joined us, and even Kirara and Shippo came back and sat outside of the door way as we judged and argued over the shoes she was going to wear.

Kirara: ok the next shoe she picks, she gets no agreements, ANYTHING!  
Sango: Well that's not fair…

Kirara: Well it's almost like 4 so yea you still have to take a shower and all that as we line up everything and we still have a lot to do in such a short time and if you want me to do your hair before I leave to go out with Shippo then yeah, please hurry.

Sango: ok I'm picking this pair.

They were the perfect to match her dress they were black with not too high of heels but not to low either and Miroku was a tall guy so it works out perfectly.

Me: Ok let go every guy out the room and Sango get in that tub girly and scrub ya dabba.

Sango giggled as she ran to the bathroom. And Shippo and Inuyasha went out the room.

Me: Ok now what?

Kirara: I guess we could get everything ready for her and Hand it to her?

Me: Should you do her hair first so it don't mess up her dress?

Kirara: Yeah ok so I'm going to get dressed to go out with Shippo while she's take a shower.

Me: And I'll just wait.

She went into her room and I walked into the living room and sat beside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What are we doing tonight?

Me: What ever you want if you want to go out we'll go out if you want to stay here we'll stay here.

Inuyasha: Why not you pick?

Me: Why not you?

Inuyasha: Because I don't care as long as I'm with you that's all that matters to me.

Me: Ok then get dressed were going out to eat.

Inuyasha: Ok.

Inuyasha sat with me until Sango came out of the shower and yelled for me. I walked into her room and she had a tank top on with wet hair and shorts on.

Sango: Ok I'm going to do my make-up can you iron my dress and what time is it?

Me: 5:30 so we need to hurry.

Sango: What do I do?

Kirara: Blow dries your hair and can you do my make-up?

Sango: Yeah if you do my hair.

Ok now how they done it I don't know but it was like this after Sango's hair was dry Kirara did her hair and I ironed her dress and while doing Sango's hair Kirara's face had one eye done then another then soon it was complete and then a little later so was Sango's.

Me: Ok Dress all nice and ironed so all you need is the jewelry and your good to go so ready?

Sango: I'm nerves………gosh after this I and Miroku will be officially going out………..gosh.

Kirara: Ok my date is Later I and Shippo are just going out tonight but yea our date is all day long his taking me to the beach and everything!

Me: That's going to be big!

Kirara: Yep were coming back after we eat and o0o I got your curtain its on your bed in your room but yea after we eat were packing and then we are leaving early in the morning and then going to watch the sunrise then we are staying at a hotel alone and then his going to go meet me parents for lunch and then we dine alone and then on the way back I'm going to meet his parents.

Sango: Man that's romantic…….

Me: o0o yeah……

Kirara: Yep I'm so happy!

Sango: I know I can tell…….

Me: Me too, sound like someones in love!

Kirara: Ok ok enough with the picking on me thing.

Sango: ok now I just have to get dressed and I'm out of here.

I and Kirara left the room and I went to my bathroom to put up my shower curtain but it was already put up. I turned around and there was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Well I wanted to do it anyway so there.

Me: TKagomek you!

Inuyasha: yeah now get dressed ok hurry so we can go out to eat.

Me: Ok why the rush?

Inuyasha: I have a good idea after words.

Me: Ok…….

Inuyasha: But we have to be there at like 9 so hurry ok?

Me: what where we want to go or to eat?  
Inuyasha: Where I'm taking you.

Me: ok.

I shut the door and took a quick shower done my hair put my make-up and then got dressed by then I opened the door to find that Inuyasha was sitting on my bed waiting on me.

Me: Did I take too long?  
Inuyasha: Nope actually it's been like 5 minutes since everyone left. So…are you ready to go out to eat?

Me: Ok where?  
Inuyasha: You pick…….

Me: Ok well how about something not to fancy and not to low either.

Inuyasha: Well I know just the place then don't I?  
Me: Yep

In town there was always something to do when we were growing up. Our town was classic they done the candy shops the playgrounds, the drive in movies, the soda shops, all of those they kept them alive along with living at the beach, our town was always classy for the tourists and my parents loved that about it because they loved this town and everything in it so when me and Inuyasha would get together there was always one place not to fancy and not to low to go too.

Betty: What will it be you two I havn't seen ya'll in here since ya'll graduated how have you been?

Me: Great!

Inuyasha: Wonderful!

Betty knew us since we were two years old when she opened her 80's diner and the cash flow was always coming in and being so close to school, all 6 of us would Go here every time something bad or good or just for no reason at all just to be together, we left our names on the wall at the opening of the opening door after graduation along with others that grew up here and lived in this diner too but out of everyone we always had the same seats every time even one of us showed up and that was all the way at the end of the diner on the left where the table curved along the window, which is where me and Inuyasha sat for the first time since graduation night.

Betty: I'm guessing ya'll want ya'lls usual?  
Me: I would love too!

Inuyasha: You remembered after all this time?  
Betty: I can't forget you twos favorite meals it's been the same since both of you were six.

Inuyasha: Than yea but triple it this time!

Betty: Always going bigger.

Inuyasha: Like you say I'm a growing boy.

Betty walked off behind the counter yelling our orders and we turned our attention to each other.

Inuyasha: So is this ok?  
Me: It's better than ok it's great….

Inuyasha: Wonderful………..

Me: Is this weird to you or is it just me?

Inuyasha: No it's weird to me too……

Me: I don't know why it's just so weird…….

Inuyasha: Me too…………….maybe it's too soon? Maybe we should just be friends for a while and then take it from there.

Me: Yeah ok then……….

Inuyasha: I mean if it's ok with you……..

Me: Yeah it's fine um………….hey so where is we going after this?

Inuyasha: No where now……

Me: WHAT?

Inuyasha: We aren't on a date no more so I can't take you…..

Me: No fair!

Inuyasha: Hey its dates or girlfriends only……….what can I say……

Me: Ok have you taken me there before?

Inuyasha: Yeah……

Me: Did we kiss there before?

Inuyasha: ………………actually that was the first place we made out at.

I thought back at every time we made out and thought hard and then it just hit me that place under the pier.

Me: I remember now………….that's where you take them then……

Inuyasha: No just you so far.

Me: Awww………….that's so sweet.

Inuyasha: We'll you were the only one that………

Betty: Ok eat up!

She sat down Inuyasha's triple cheese, bacon, lettuce, tomato, and extra cheese deluxe burger. And handed me my bacon, cheese, and extra ham sandwich.

Me: Thanks Betty!  
Betty: Anytime just come around more ya'll two!

Inuyasha: Will do

She walked off taking other orders and such.

We ate without saying a word to each other he paid and we walked out to the car and drove home without a word. I didn't like how we were acting this left me confused in so many ways. Why did I have to say something, or would he have said something, why didn't I just keep my big mouth shut!

Inuyasha: Hey Sexy?

Me: Yeah Hottie…….

Inuyasha: I don't………..

Me: What Inuyasha? Just say it.

Inuyasha: I can't say it.

My cell rang and I picked it up.

Me: Hey…….

Sango: Hey! How's you date going?

Me: I'll tell you when we do go out………

Inuyasha looked at me in a sad way I knew he wanted to tell me something but didn't know how to tell me or how to even put it.

Sango: o0o I'm in the bathroom but imma talk to you in the morning but I just wanted to call you and say if you hear some bumping don't comma knocking!

Me: I won't thanks for the warning!

Sango: Talk you to you Later morning and cheer up girl you might not have him but he loves you a lot! Everyone knows and sees it!

Me: Yeah bye sis

Sango: Bye!

I hung up my cell just in time as we pulled up in the drive way.

Inuyasha: I'll sleep on the couch if you want me too.

Me: Inuyasha its not the first time we slept in a bed together so………I don't care just keep yourself on your side and well be ok……..

I unlocked the door and turned on the lights threw everything on the coffee table beside the door and took my shoes off and then went to my bed and threw myself on it.

Inuyasha: Are you ok?

Me: I'm fine why wouldn't I be?  
Inuyasha: Was it that we are being friends?  
Me: Inuyasha I would rather have you as a friend than not have you at all.

Inuyasha: Kikyo I have to…

Just then the phone rang; I ran off to the living room to the edge of the couch beside Sango's door and answered the phone.

Me: Hello?  
Sesshomaru: Baby I need you back! PLEASE!

I hung up the phone and walked off to back to my bed room and there was Inuyasha on my bed watching me.

Me: What Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Nothing……..

Me: You ok?

Inuyasha: Yeah……….who was that?

Me: Sesshomaru…

Inuyasha: Well let me answer the phone next time I'll give him a piece of my mind.

I turned on the radio and there was the wreakers "Leave the pieces" on, I turned it up and then lay down on Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha: I don't think you or me are ok right now……..

Me: I think so too……..

I don't think he saw me as I cried or if he knew but I'm glad he didn't say anything as I just cried on him. I cried knowing that my parents are dead and if they weren't everything would have been left the same and I would have left Sesshomaru before his drinking got started and I would have gotten a divorce and didn't have to worry about anything and my parents would pay the bills as I saved up my money for college and a new car. I cried because Inuyasha wouldn't tell me how he felt I cried because we couldn't be more than friends. I cried because everything I once had that was perfect that I thought was awful was now gone and hell came behind that. In fact the last thing I saw was the picture of my parents as I cried myself to sleep on Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

_The next morning………_

Inuyasha: Kikyo………….hey sexy can you get up for a minute I have to get up and get ready to go find a job.

I rolled over and I found myself in my bed under the covers and Inuyasha got up and I watched him get ready for work he closed the door to take a shower and changed but after that he opened the door and I watched him as he shaved, brush his teeth and hair, and I just sat there and watched him staring at his deep brown eyes and his brown hair, he finished when he put his cologne on god that smell no one had that smell but him it was so nice and smelled do good he always had the same one since he was in the ninth grade and I bout died when he began to wear it because it smelled so good! He came over and kissed me on my forehead.

Inuyasha: Call me if you need me ok? I won't tell the other about you crying last night ok.  
Me: TKagomek you Inuyasha………

Inuyasha: Not at all…….

He began to walked off and then stopped and looked at me I was staring at the picture of us six at my sweet sixteenth birthday picture that was on my moms side of the bed.

Inuyasha: Hey Kikyo….

Me: Yeah Inuyasha.

I didn't turn to him because I knew he wasn't going to say anything but I knew what he wanted to say to me……….. "I love you"

Inuyasha: ………………….Bye………..I…………………I'll see you later.

Me: Yeah bye, see you later.

I looked at the picture again, and then I remember that on that day was the day I was still going with Inuyasha and before Sesshomaru came to our school and two months before mom died and four months before Inuyasha left and five months before me and Sesshomaru began to go out.

I could hear Inuyasha move around the room but a stayed looking at the picture. Inuyasha kept moving around and I didn't know why and then it just stopped and then I heard the front door open and then shut, and a few seconds later I could hear him lock the door. I rolled over and saw covers threw over and his pillow on the side of the bed and then my door wide open as I saw the clock, it was 8 in the morning. I looked out the door and saw Kirara and Shippo, they were putting there stuff by the door and Kirara walked into my room and sat on my bed beside.

Kirara: You ok?

Me: I'm still tired but yea I'm ok, how was the sex?

Kirara: We didn't do it yet we just ha d a wonderful dinner a walk on the beach and then came home and now we are leaving and I won't see you till tomorrow night ok call me if you need me ok, and tell Sango the same ok?

Me: Ok have a great time ok…..

Kirara: o0o I will I'm with Shippo………..gosh it feels nice to say that again, I'm with Shippo.

She had a great big smile on her face when she said that. I never had seen her smile like that in such a long time.

Kirara: Well were leaving ok……..

Me: Ok talk to ya soon, I want full detail when you get back, ok?

Kirara: Always see you later bye

Me: Bye

I watched them leave and lock the door again and I fell back asleep.

Hours later…………

Sango: Stop Miroku! Come on I want it please!

I looked at the clock and it was noon time and I still felt tired.

Miroku: Fine here………

Sango: HA! And tKagomek you!

Miroku: HA!

Sango: Ok now try to take it see what you get come on I dare you…………………….HA!

Miroku: OWW!

Sango: That's what you get! And what!  
Miroku: ok you win gee.

Sango: YES!

I rolled over and faced the picture of all of us and I heard someone walk in and then lay down but I didn't know who I rolled over and there was Sango.

Sango: Good morning star shine the earth says hello! You need to get up if you want to go to work they want you there by 2! So come on sleepy head! What happened last night anyway?

Me: Nothing, we went back to friends.

Miroku: DO WHAT! Wait I just didn't hear what I heard did I?  
Sango: Why?

Me: Well I said something like does this feel weird to you and he was like yeah and I was like yeah and then he goes well maybe we should just be friends if you want to……

Sango: AND YOU AGREED!  
Me: Yeah I did.

I got up from my bed and went to my closet as Miroku stood by the door and Sango sat up on my bed.

Sango: SO I don't get it what is going on now we came in and ya'll were in the bed together so ya know I thought ya'll ya know.

Me: Sango we slept together with out having sex with each other many times Sango.

Sango: o0o well then…………what happened when ya'll came home?

Me: We came home laid down on my bed and I was lying on his chest and I fell asleep and that's all that happened.

Sango: Well then………..

I picked out some of my clothes and was now in the shower yelling from the shower as Sango sat on my bed. I came out of the bathroom and then Sango had my shoes and my purse.

Me: Thanks I'm going to go in early ok? I'll talk to you later ok! O0o and Kirara said to call her if you need her!  
Sango: Ok talk to you later! Bye!  
I went out the house and went onto work and all I had to do today was file papers and then I could go home after helping with paper work. It was 7 before I got out; I picked up my cell and called Sango.

Sango: Hey sissy what up?

Me: Nothing I just got off work…….you want me to get something?

Sango: Well I'm going over to my moms to show her Miroku so we are eating over there you want to come?  
Me: No I'm ok tell your mom I said hi thought I'll talk to you later ok……….

Sango: Ok talk to you later bye.

Me: Bye

I pulled into pizza hut and my cell rang again.

Me: Hello?  
Inuyasha: Hey Sexy what's up?  
Me: I'm bout to go eat you?

Inuyasha: Sitting in pizza hut.

Me: I'm at pizza hut…..

Inuyasha: Well come on and have a seat with me

Me: Ok where are you at?

Inuyasha: well come in and I'll tell you.

I walked in and he saw me and stood up, I smiled and walked down to him to the corner table and sat in front of him.

Me: Gosh…….so how was the job finding going?

Inuyasha: Ok I went in for three interviews and now I'm waiting ok call backs.

Me: GREAT! What did you pick?  
Inuyasha: Ok there's one down at this coffee shop I'm sure you hear of it it's called Café' Blues.

Me: Yeah! I go in for coffee for the office everyday.

Inuyasha: They said I can go as manager but they can't do that until I learn the rope and like everyone else I have to work my way up but they said that I had more experience than everyone else they have working for them and that they will defiantly call me back, the next was at this surf store but all they said was that I was good at cashing. The last was at a restaurant and they liked me but they still wanted to see others so yeah.

Me: That's awesome!

The waiter a guy took my drink and by that time the pizza came out.

Inuyasha: Well how is it?

Me: It's always awesome!

Inuyasha laughed and then sat back in his seat and watched me eat but after a while I stopped and looked at him.

Me: Are you ok?  
Inuyasha: Yeah why?  
Me: You are staring at me there has to be something on your mind.

Inuyasha: No nothing.

That was the last straw with him I wasn't going to give him anymore time on telling me what he had to say, if he wanted to tell me he could tell me.

Inuyasha: So………..hey why not we go on a road trip!

Me: What do you mean?  
Inuyasha: Why don't we go out into the country for the weekend all six of us…………come on…………..it'll give the couples time alone because we can just sleep in a tents and out in the woods.

Me: Why not just go to like a lake house or something.

Inuyasha: How? We don't have the money……….

It got quite for a moment and then I looked at Inuyasha trying to get him to think my idea.

Inuyasha: NO WAY! I'm not doing that!

Me: Come on Inuyasha please! For me!

Inuyasha looked at me and thought for a moment: Ok………..I'll ask them.

His grandparents owned a lake house out in the country they owned five houses across the nations in fact and they just loved Inuyasha because he was the only grandchild.

Inuyasha got on his cell phone and was talking to them as I finished the pizza off.

Inuyasha: I love you too tell pops I said tKagomek you and I love him too ok bye.

Inuyasha looked at me in smiles.

Inuyasha: Ok they are leaving the lake house tomorrow but they'll be back at the end of the month because they are going to Paris. They said that I can have it till then so when are we leaving.

Me: Well everyone has to take off work so………..I know I can work something out with my boss since I havn't took a day off in two years.

Inuyasha: What about your parent's funerals?

Me: I was off work when we scheduled it so I was back to work the next day.

Inuyasha: that had to be tough.

Me: I needed the money either that or if I had school I just didn't go.

Inuyasha: o0o……………

Me: Do you ever think about your mom?

Inuyasha also lost his mom but he was only 8 when it happened he didn't understand at all of what was going on. Inuyasha only knew his mom for sometime since she was in jail for leaving him at home for two days alone. His died before he was born because of a car accident so if anyone knew how I felt it was Inuyasha. His mom came back from jail when he was 5; he lived with his grandparents before and after she died. She died from an overdose on pills, she died in Inuyasha's grandma's arms after Inuyasha called saying that momma wouldn't get up for work and didn't move when he screamed her name.

I could tell Inuyasha didn't want to go there he had this very sad look on his face, no one ever said anything to him about his parents since it has been so long.

Inuyasha: What is there to say? She's dead now……………….has been for a long time now.

Me: I just wanted to know if you missed her?

Inuyasha: Yes I do I only saw her for three years before she died living me when I was 1 on my own with nothing but a bag of chips and lemonade to go on for two days Kikyo what else am I suppose to do? I lived with my grandparents that I love more than ever for paying me to go to college and saying that I don't have to ever work and I get everything when they die. What else do you want me to say about her? How she done drugs, pills, or drank until she couldn't see me cry in my crib? What?

Me: I didn't mean for you to say all of that……….

Inuyasha: I'm going home I'll see you when I get there………….

He pulled out 50 dollars and sat it on the table and then walked away, I waited until he was out the restaurant until I walked out, I got into my car and just cried because of how he looked when he said all of that, it looked like he could have cried right there in front of me.

I went on home and just sat in the tub for the longest time until I heard the door and then Sango's voice.

Sango: WHERE ARE YOU!

Me: I'm in the bath tub taking a bubble bath.

Sango: Inuyasha called me said he was at the grave yard and since you weren't answering your cell he wanted me to tell you that he said he won't be home till late so when you hear something its him.

Me: ok………………….

Sango: What happened?

Me: I was trying to talk to him but one thing lead to another and it ended up with him almost in tears and then me walking out to my car and crying.

Sango: Kagome what is going on with you? You havn't talked to anyone at all since the whole thing with Sesshomaru………………….how are you feeling?

I could tell that she was sitting down by the door talking to me since she didn't go away I got out the bath tub and changed into my pj's and then opened the door and there was Sango looking up at me from the left side of the door.

I was brushed my teeth and then lay down on my bed as she sat beside leaning against the wall.

Me: I hate living here with all the memories and stuff I cried on Inuyasha last night he said he wasn't going to tell anyone about it but I cried myself to sleep laying on him. That was the first time I cried because I was upset about everything.

Sango: I cried last night too only I was sitting at the table crying. I left everything to be here my mom, dad, step dad. Since graduation I didn't think my parents would take me when they moved but I didn't have anywhere else to go too, so I left everything and now I have to find my own way.

Miroku: You stopped crying when I came up in the room.

Sango: I hate when I cry in front of you.

Miroku: Why?

Sango: I don't know I just do.

Miroku kisses her on her lips and they left the room after giving me hugs. They turned off the light and I was out until I heard them laughing and then my door open again and someone get in and then I could feel him over me.

Me: What Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I'm sorry for the way I acted. You were just asking me one thing I'm sorry, I just don't talk about my mom a lot that's all I didn't know how to act or what to say I just didn't know.

Me: Well Inuyasha you think it's easy for me to talk about me mom or dad?

Inuyasha: That's why I don't talk to you about it.

Me: But Inuyasha if it was just you I would be ok……………

Inuyasha: Why?  
Me: Because you understand me!

Inuyasha: I understand you……..

Me: YES!

I turned off the light it felt weird since I knew what he wanted to say but I was going to leave it at that I wasn't going to say it and neither was he……….but will he never tell me?

_Next morning _

I was the first to get up since I didn't really go to sleep since older brother was coming home today. Most of the night I just sat there on the back porch just thinking for the longest time of everything that had happened and what I was going to next. It was 6 before I went to sleep and I woke up again at 8 still no one was awake and then I just got up and made breakfast until Sango showed up and made breakfast then sat across from me.

Sango: Did you sleep at all?

Me: No………….I couldn't sleep.

Sango: You could have came and woke me up I would have stayed up with you.

Me: No, it's ok.

Sango: you think Myoga will be ok seeing us living here.

Me: No one took his room he should be fine with it.

Sango: What is wrong Kagome?

Me: I don't want to have all of this on me anymore…………….hopefully Myoga being the oldest will take most of this off of me. I have to pay bills I can't even go to college, I don't want to live in this house anymore it holds to many memories about my parents and it hurts me so staying here just isn't helping me. Sesshomaru's gone there nothing left for me in this town.

Sango took a bite of her toast and then looked at me by this time I was fixing my coffee cup and then sat back down.

Sango: Look I know this is hard for you but you have to go in there and you know you have me, Kirara, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku. All here for you, we've been waiting on you to say that something's not right or to help you but you havn't said anything so we are all like ok maybe she is doing ok on her own.

Me: No I'm not and yes I need help with these bills I don't want to spend anymore of my parents money and I want to be able to go to college and quite my job and just work part time or not work at all and I want my brother to come back and stay for once in his life instead of just leaving us every time something goes wrong because as soon as we found out mom was dieing he left that day, and then he was coming back until dad got sick and then died he hasn't came back yet and now he wants to come back. After all this time he wants to come back.

I heard a familiar voice come from the living room.

Myoga: Yes I want to come home I want to sleep in my bed and I'm not leaving no more.

I got up and ran and jumped onto my brother as he gave me a big hug.

Me: MYOGA!

Sango came over and jumped on him too, and then Kirara came running out her room and jumped on him too.

Myoga: I'm not leaving this time I'm staying I had my fun!

Me: You BETTER I can't take this anymore!  
Myoga: Can't a 23 year-old come home and help his little sister out?

Me: Of course!

Myoga: Ok now who all is living here?

Me: Just the five of us Miroku lives somewhere else but I mean he hasn't been there in a while so I guess his living here now.

Myoga looked at me and smiled I knew that he was ok with it.

Myoga: No one took my room did they?

Me: Nope it's still the same it's always been.

He picked up his bags and then threw them in his room and then came back and sat down on the couch and then looked around. Sango and Kirara joined him on the couch as I sat back on the lounge chair, we just acted like it was the old days which I wish we still had but that ended when Kirara had to go to work.

Kirara: I'll be back around noon to go to the cabin ok…………..bye!

Me and Sango: Bye!

Myoga: Ok well I'm going to go around town and see what all had changed see ya'll later.

Sango: ok bye.

Me: bye see you later.

Shippo came out of Kirara's bed room and he looked rough.

Me: What happened to you?

Shippo: nothing? I always look like this when I sleep well.

Sango looked at me and we just laughed.

Sango: that had to be some good sleeping!

Shippo: Ya'll need to get out the gutter.

Me: Just can't you keep putting us back in it.

Sango busted out laughing and then she got up and went into her room and shut the door behind her, Shippo walked into the kitchen and ate a fix a bowl of cereal and then sat on the couch.

Shippo: Ok so…………..what are we watching today?

I keep flipping through channels.

Shippo: Can you settle on one channel come on this is Kirara all over again.

Me: Just for that…………nope.

He put his bowl on the table and then went over to the chair and then was looking for the remote.

Shippo: Ok where is it? It's still changing channels.

I smiled and then he sat on me!

Me: SHIPPO! GET OFF!

Shippo: Nope sorry not until you give me that remote nope.

Me: HELP!

Miroku peeped out the door and then I could hear him laugh.

Shippo: Come on give me the remote.

He jumped up and down and because I was sitting Indian style that just didn't help at all. So I took my Hands and rocked back and then threw him off.

Me: HA!

Shippo Flew to the other end of the room and then I showed him the remote and stuck out my tongue.

Shippo: Ha ha ha very funny. Ok you win!

Me: TKagomek you!

Shippo went past me while I was flipping the channels and snatched the remote.

Me: HOW RUDE!  
Shippo laughed: That's what you get!

Me: Ok wait till I tell Kirara.

Shippo: No you'll forget by then.

Me: Yeah she won't let you have the remote in her room why don't you watch TV in there?

Shippo: Can't find the remote and her TV dials don't work so you find me here.

I laughed while Miroku and Sango joined us and sat down on the love seat.

Sango: HE got the remote.

Me: Yeah only after I threw him across the floor!

Shippo: He I let you do that I could have just let you sit there and flip thought channels all day long.

Sango: well then that wouldn't be any fun then.

Me: Nope I guess not.

There was this long silence until I got up and walked into my room to wake Inuyasha up. He looked so cute when he was asleep. I put kneeled down to the bed and put my head to the pillow with him.

I whispered: Inuyasha……………….

He opened up one eye: What?

Me: Can you get up?

Inuyasha rose up from the bed I didn't realize that he had no shirt on but it was nice to see his eight packs again since last summer when we all went to the beach. He laid back down and then pulled me onto the bed with him.

Me: Jack's back his out though……………

Inuyasha: Are we carrying him too?

Me: No he'll stay here well just say that it was planned before we got his letter.

Inuyasha: He could come you know its no trouble at all.

Me: I know but I mean I just want him to get straight here before going again.

Inuyasha: Yeah I know what you mean.

I looked at him and his eyes were glaring down at me he leaned in to kiss me and then I turned my head. Even though I wanted to kiss him so badly I couldn't not unless he told me how he felt there was no way I'm going to kiss him and he not say he loves me. I turned back as he let go of me, he went into the bathroom and shut the door I could hear the bath water running.

Sango: Hey Kagome, when are we leaving?  
Me: Well…………………..HEY SHIPPO!  
Shippo: YEAH!  
Me: Did Kirara back already?

Shippo: YEP ME AND HER BOTH!  
Me: I guess when she gets here.

Sango: ok good I'm ready to leave this town!

Me: You and me both.

She left from the door, I went and pulled out my suit case, we were staying there until Wednesday, I packed all my cloths just when Inuyasha came out of the shower all dressed in a regular t-shirt, blue jeans, and shoes. I went into the bathroom and got all my make-up, shampoo and everything into the different case.

Me: I'm done.

Inuyasha: What are you wearing there?  
I looked into my closet and went into the bathroom and changed by the time I got out Inuyasha was packed and he looked at me, I was wearing just my regular blue jeans, with a regular shirt but the way he was looking at me just said it all he loved it, I had to go back into my suit case to put on my make-up and everything but about 30 minutes later everyone was packed. I think everyone thought I was asleep even though I was just pretending and I could hear there whole conversation while laying down on the couch with Inuyasha on the end where my feet were and Sango packing some food, and Miroku helping her, and Shippo was locking windows shut so no one could get in just in case Myoga didn't come back for a couple of days.

Miroku: Ok you sure she is asleep?  
Inuyasha pushed me and I just didn't move.

Inuyasha: Yep she's out cold.

Miroku: Ok I think that this would be a great chance you to tell her Inuyasha.

Sango: Please Inuyasha! I see the way you look at her just tell her what is so hard about it?

Shippo: Yeah come on, I heard about ya'll were close to going out what happened?

Inuyasha: It felt weird to her so I just agreed with her even though I didn't want to……….

Sango: Inuyasha when she says that your suppose to not agree with her that's telling her that you don't like her like that!

Inuyasha: Well I didn't know that it meant that!  
Sango: You have known her just about as long as I have just about only by like what three years.

Miroku: Inuyasha come on man and we all know she still has feelings for you! You can tell it!

Sango: I could see it ever since ya'll break up I could tell it even when she was going out with Sesshomaru and got married to him! She wants you to love her back Inuyasha!

I could feel the wind could from down where me feet were and then a big thunk!

Inuyasha: Why did you do that for?

Sango: Because you're being a big butt! And you can't even see that she still loves you!  
Inuyasha: Really than why hasn't she told me that?

Sango: INUYASHA! She let you come live with her, sleep in her bed with her share her old parent's bed room with her, and then she cries on you! ATLEAST SHE SHOWS IT! You don't!  
Miroku: Sango, baby come here before you knock him out……..

I could hear her swing away in the other direction at this point I wanted to pretend that I was waking up but I couldn't do that it would be too of course plus by now Sango might have figured out that I'm fake sleeping.

Shippo: How do you feel about her anyway man?

Inuyasha: I can't explain it……………………..its like every time I hear her voice, or her smile, or I think of her, my heart don't skip once but twice.

Miroku: DANG! That's deep!  
Sango: WELL TELL HER THAT!  
Ok at this point I wanted to wake up and just kiss Inuyasha but he didn't say it to me he was just explaining it to Shippo! I'll have to tKagomek him later! To pull off that they were being loud I rolled over instead of facing everyone I had my face under a pillow.

Inuyasha: OK let's be quite so she doesn't wake up and we can finish this conversation.

Shippo: Ok how about this if you don't tell her by the time we get back here I'm telling her!

Sango: ME TOO!  
Miroku: Baby……

Sango: o0o sorry……

Miroku: Me too, I can't stand to see both of ya'll like this especially Kagome she's taken all of us in, and we help her its time that she gets someone she deserves.

Inuyasha: What if I mess it up?

Sango: You can't Inuyasha she loves you too much……..

Inuyasha: Did she tell you that?

Sango: No but actions speak louder than words………………

It was quite by this time and then I could hear the door open.

Kirara: She' finally went to sleep didn't her………..Sango what happened? You seem tense.

Sango: Dumb Butt won't tell Kagome!

Kirara: Inuyasha comes on tell her! She loves you I can tell!  
Inuyasha: Ok how many people in this room can tell that she loves me?

I just wanted to wake up and see how many there Hand up and just laugh had but I didn't.

Inuyasha: Ok everyone fine fine fine.

Miroku: And if he doesn't tell her by the time we get back from the trip we all are telling her.

Kirara: Awesome!

Inuyasha: Ok settled can we get her up and leave now.

Sango: Let her sleep while we load up ok so she can stay up while we are traveling.

I could hear moving around so this time I really did go to sleep and it was a really quick nap because Kirara came to wake me up. Well more like she sat on top of me.

Kirara: Come on! Time to wake up!

Me: You're killing me!

Kirara: Only way to wake you up come on let go to the lake house!  
It was the most quite drive to anywhere we ever had! There was normally barley anyone being quiet and in the SUV that Miroku borrowed it was me in the passenger seat, Inuyasha driving, Kirara and Shippo behind us, and then Sango and Miroku behind them. We kept on the radio and that was about the only thing that would say anything, I put my head against the window and just watched the tree go by. We finally got there around 4, we unpacked without a word. There were just enough rooms where I and Inuyasha didn't have to sleep in the same bed or room.

Miroku: HEY INUYASHA Where does this path lead too?  
Inuyasha: o0o to tiny island down in the middle of the lake if you go you can make it there just in time to see the sun set on foot but if you go on the golf cart you can be there in about 15 or 20 minutes.

Miroku: Sango you want to go on the golf cart to watch the sun set?

Sango: Yeah!

Sango walked by my room and I walked outside onto the side porch where you could see the wide river that they had right beside then I went down from the porch and sat on the dock they had into the river I sat there until I heard Shippo and Kirara I turned and found them outside on the porch sitting together talking softly to each other. Shippo whispering into her ear and she would answer bad in a soft whispering voice. I watched them until they kissed and then I turned around and watched the sun set. Sango and Miroku came back from the island by the time some of the stars were out. I still just sat there not even thinking about anything just looking at the scenery it was perfect how everything was just right there, the mountains, the river, the fields, his grandparents were the last house built and were at the end of the area where there was no more houses from where they were, they were built in the corner and at the very back.

Inuyasha: You going to eat with us?

Me: Yeah in a minute though.

He sat beside be on the edge of the dock.

Inuyasha: How do you like it here?

Me: It's perfect; I would live here if I could.

Inuyasha: I used to live here when we moved.

Me: Yeah I know how was it?  
Inuyasha: Busy during summer and winter but I mean in spring and fall was the best times.

Me: I bet, no one came up here and only the people that lived here would be here.

Inuyasha: Yep and during the winter and summer my grandmas would go off somewhere with me and we would let someone rent it until we came back.

Me: Must have been wonderful.

Inuyasha: Yeah I guess, if you like traveling a lot.

Me: Yeah I bet you hated it.

Inuyasha: Yeah because we had to move everything that we owned out into the storage area and then pack and then go and then when we get back all the furniture pictures and everything had to come back in.

Me: I think I'm going to go eat, you want to come?  
Inuyasha: I'll be there in a minute.

Me: Well want me to stay here with you?  
Inuyasha: No its ok go eat…..

I walked half way to the porch until I turned around and Inuyasha was sitting there with his head down, I turned back and walked up the stairs and opened the door into the kitchen.

Sango: Well about time you came back in.

Miroku: Pizza just got here I didn't know that came all the way out here!  
They were all sitting at the table passing pizza and soda, napkins, plates, pizza boxes, everything, I sat at the end where Sango and Kirara were.

Kirara: Ok so what are we doing Tomorrow I want to go and swim out in the river do you think its ok?

Shippo: I'll join in with that.

Miroku: Me too but then I want to go finishing later just the guys no girls.

Sango: o0o so you don't want to see me?

Miroku: Of course baby but you know we have to do something with Inuyasha so he don't feel left out.

Me: Ok then so what are us girls going to do while there fishing?  
We all looked at each other: SHOPPING!

Inuyasha imitated us as he came in: SHOPPING!

Me: You ok Inuyasha?

Inuyasha sat on the other end where the guys where and then looked at me: Yeah I'm fine I was just playing around that's all.

Kirara: Inuyasha it is ok to go swimming out in that river right?  
Inuyasha: Yeah it is.

Sango: Ok so I guess its settled swim in the hottest part of the day and then ya'll can go fishing either in the morning or after we swim, and after we swim we'll go shopping.

Me: OK any one opposes?

No one said anything.

Kirara: Ok its settled.

Miroku: OK I think we should go fishing in the morning were its nice and cool.

Inuyasha: Yeah that is the nicest time so we don't have to fish in the dark.

Shippo: I'm good with that.

Kirara: ok, now what else is there to do here Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Golf, walk, run, swim, fish, shop, star gaze, air balloon,

Sango: I want to do that! Please baby with you!  
Miroku: I don't know…………….

Inuyasha: Sky diving, water rafting, hiking, you can go swim in the local pool area and then there's an ice cream shop.

Sango: Did you do all of those when you lived here?  
Inuyasha: All but air ballooning because that's for couples only and rafting because when I lived here you had to have a group of five or more but I only had three friends here.

Me: Why not we go rafting the day before we leave?

Sango: ok………..that sounds cool.

Miroku: Well I'm done eating I'm going to take a shower ok Sango?

Sango: Ok

Inuyasha barley ate and he went up stairs without a word.

Kirara: Shippo can we go outside on to there hammock?  
Shippo: Yeah, come on I'll get a blanket too.

Sango: Have fun you two!

Me: Don't let those mosquitoes bite you!

Sango: I guess it's just me and you left to clean this up huh?

Me: Yep might as well get started.

Sango: Well let Shippo and Kirara clean it tomorrow and then Miroku and Inuyasha.

Me: Yep

We took the plate and threw them away it was easy cleaning up since we ate all the pizzas and we only use paper plates and plastic drinks.

Miroku came down with just his pj pants on, and Sango was all over him with his six pack.

Sango: See you in the morning Kagome ok?

Me: Ok

Miroku led Sango up stairs, and I was once left alone, I sat on the counter looking out the window until Inuyasha came down stairs.

Inuyasha: o0o I thought you would have been to sleep by now.

Me: I'm not tired.

Inuyasha: Your gonna do an all nighter again?

Me: I guess unless I get tired.

Inuyasha: Want some company.

I smiled at him: Yeah

Inuyasha: Come on I want to show you something………

He took me by my Hand and led me up stairs until we got to his old room and he pulled down another flight of stairs.

Inuyasha: Be careful coming up ok?

Me: Ok

He let me go first, as I went up I began to see stars, I went onto the flat surface that was a small part of the roof that was never done.

Inuyasha: This is where no could find me, you're the first to be up here.

Me: And girlfriends?

Inuyasha: Nope she wasn't good enough she always had a guy on the phone that she was talking too.

Me: Gosh did you break it off or….

Inuyasha: She did, with one of those guys she was talking too and then two weeks later she came back and I didn't want her no more. I gave that girl everything cloths, shoes, jewelry, I was even planning to buy her a car, we never ate at the house we always went to a fancy expensive place she was very high maintains, and I loved her………….a lot but she was always on that cell phone every time we came back to my house or hers the only time she would put the phone off was when it was an anniversary. We went out for about a close to a year.

Me: Had to be tough when she broke it off.

Inuyasha: Yeah it was this was the only place I had that she didn't know where to find me she kept coming after me for about a month and then she faced the facts and never came back she even moved.

He put his Hand on mine I didn't pull away I laid back onto the hard surface and just looked at the sky thinking when he was going to tell me maybe he will tonight right now…….I looked at him and he was looking at me I smiled at him as he smiled back.

Me: What?

Inuyasha: Nothing………….

OK he just needs to tell me! It that so hard! Just say Kikyo I love you! I always had! You never let me! Come on just say those words and I'll be so happy! Come on! Say it!

Inuyasha: You know what Sexy?

Great my nick name: What Hottie?

Inuyasha: You know did had no idea that we would ever see each other again after graduation.

Me: Yeah we will we always will there no way in the universe that we would see each other ever again I'm sure we will always see each other.

Inuyasha: Well with that said I wanted to tell you something but you can't tell the others ok?

Me: Ok

Maybe this was it maybe that's how he wanted to start it I really hope he tells me now.

Inuyasha: I'm thinking of going to a university out of state like in Florida or New York something I got excepted into those universities but I wanted to make sure that it was gonna be ok with you.

I think my heart sank when he told me that I didn't want him to go who would let me cry with out saying a word, who would be that one that I meet up with because everyone else is on a date, who will protect me if Sesshomaru comes back? Why did he have to leave knowing that it would kill me inside, there was a sharp hit in my stomach and I just wanted to cry right there but maybe this is what he wanted maybe it would be ok I mean we have the rest of the summer (which was only three more weeks) Maybe its best that he did go maybe we will find each other down a different path, I tried to think of all the good things instead of the bad but still my heart just sank to the bottom of my stomach and was hurting me so much to the point that I just felt dead knowing that if he did that we may never see each other again.

Me: GREAT! That's wonderful! You'll be able to get your degree at such a great place like that. Yeah I'll help you pack when do you leave? Have you even signed up?

Inuyasha: Yeah I got in to it too there are waiting to see what I do but if I send that papers in I have to leave by the end of the summer. And I won't be back for four years. Maybe even longer depended on if I try for my masters. But I really want to do this; I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to miss me, or if you thought what I thought that we would never see each other again.

At this point I couldn't feel my heart beat I wanted to tell him YOU IDOIT I WILL MISS YOU AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE JUST STAY HERE! But it's what he really wants to do. I felt like crying but I didn't even though I could feel my eyes begin to tear up I turned and looked in the other direction as a tear came streaming down my face, I quickly whipped it and then looked up at the sky it was bitch black and only star shined up the black sky.

Inuyasha: So you'll help me pack and get ready? Cuz I have to pack everything that I have here and then everything I have at your house.

Me: Of course I'll help you know I will.

Inuyasha got up: Imma go tell everyone else ok?

Me: ok….

Inuyasha: Stay up here as long as you want just when you come down where the ladder is to get up here you have to push it down with you foot and then it'll let you out ok?

Me: Ok

I watched him leave and waited to here the sound of the ladder going back up before I began to ball. I didn't want him to go I didn't want him to leave me here with no one, he was the closest guy I ever had a very close relationship with even after dating I didn't want to lose that because in my mind I knew that he wasn't coming back I knew that he wouldn't want to come back he would want to stay in Florida or New York to become an excellent accountant and there he would find the one he was suppose to be with and would get married and have kids before moving back and by then I would still be single and no family left no one here to stay here with me and we wouldn't ever find each other ever again. Then again in my heart I wanted to go down stairs and tell him not to leave and to stay here and that I loved him so much to let him leave me again. I wanted to tell him how much I missed him being my boyfriend and how much I will miss him if he goes and that he should stay here with the rest of us.

I don't know how long I cried but it had to be a really long time because when I went down from the stairs Inuyasha was asleep in his bed and so was everyone else I just crawled up in my bed and tried to go to sleep but I couldn't, I decided that I would just go down stairs and get some ice cream and watch TV until I fall asleep on the couch. I crept my way down stairs since I was the last room on the left across from Inuyasha's, I went down the stairs with out a sound and there outside was Kirara and Shippo asleep in the hammock with two blankets one on the bottom of them and then on of top of them and a pillow under Shippo's head as Kirara slept on his chest. I opened the fridge and found cookie dough ice cream I walked into the living room and there was Sango and Miroku asleep on the couch, I guess I'm gonna have to eat in here. I ate alone for a while until I heard someone coming down stairs.

Inuyasha: Still up? You look like you've been crying what's wrong?

Me: Nothing I'm fine I just had something in my eye.

Inuyasha walked up right to me since I was sitting on the counter and he put his arms around me I did the same and I cried again.

Inuyasha: You don't want me to go do you?

Me: No I don't………you're the only one that can last a night up with me and see me a complete mess and just let me cry with out a word said to me why do you have to go, I don't want you too I want you to stay here so I can see you everyday and not have to worry about a thing because the truth is………………..

I stopped there I didn't want to go any farther.

Inuyasha: The truth is?

Me: I want you here…………………..

Inuyasha put his arms around me once again.

Inuyasha: Babe I can't stay here you know that if I to teach I need the best there is not anything less, and I'm going to miss you everyday and think of you every time I'm with someone or in class or on the road every second that I'm on this earth I'm going to think about you.

I kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and cried a little more on him I didn't want him to go but his right he need better than the best and the best wasn't here. I took a deep breathe as he whipped my tears then he picked me him and carried me up stairs to his bed and threw me onto the bed and I bounced right back up at him.

Me: I didn't think that would have happened.

Inuyasha got into the blankets as I did the same he laid down on my lower stomach and we had to have talked for hours and when we feel asleep he was holding me as I had him at his chest.

_6 a.m. the next day………………………….._

Miroku: Inuyasha! Get up let's go fishing!

Inuyasha moved his arms from the side of me I woke up and I was facing the window on my side as he had me in his arms. But now there was only one arm around me.

Inuyasha: why? What?

Miroku: Remember fishing come on man let's go! I'm not staying here all day long! Shippo's not coming I have to have you come I have to have someone to talk too!  
Inuyasha: Why isn't Shippo coming?

Miroku: Because he wants to spend time with Kirara come on don't say no now come on if you come we can get him to come.

Inuyasha rolled back and saw that I was up he kiss me on my should then my neck then my cheek. He got up and I rolled over.

Miroku: I didn't know you were there! I thought you were in your bed Kagome? What up? Sango's down stairs up if you want to go talk to her she's cooking breakfast she might need some help while we get ready to leave.

Me: Ok tell her I'll be down there to help in a minute.

Inuyasha had his shirt off trying to change shirts I sat and watched him then I got up and went into my room, I got out my bathing suit and laid it on my bed then went into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth.

Inuyasha whispered into the room: Kikyo…………..hey sexy you in here?  
I whispered back from the bathroom: Yeah I'm in here…….

Inuyasha walked into the bathroom and put his arms around my waist and pushed me close to him and smiled me smiled back and he leaned in to kiss me but I pulled back and he let me go. I went back to brushing my hair and he just sat and watched me.

Inuyasha: Why won't you kiss me?

Me: Because the day I kiss you is the day you realize that I still love you, and you have told me that you still do love me.

I walked out the room and left him in the bathroom, I ran down the stairs and helped Sango with breakfast she was fixing sausage as I made to biscuits.

Me: Inuyasha wanted to kiss me again today; I pulled back and told him that I won't ever kiss him until he realizes that I still love him and when he has told me that he still loves me.

Sango smiled at me: I heard ya'll were together in his bed I figured you would have kissed him by now? But I bet he gets the message now!

Me: Yeah no matter how bad I want to kiss him and love him I can't………….

Sango: Maybe you need to tell him first?  
Me: I think what I said up stairs got it through his head…………..I don't want him to leave either.

Sango: I won't be long and he'll be right back here with us again you know Shippo has to leave again to go beach to college so now its just me, you, Kirara, and Miroku but Shippo is moving back by the end of the first semester so he can be with Kirara, he told Kirara that last night before they went to sleep.

I looked out the window and Shippo had Kirara in the water swimming in her cloths and she was smiling and laughing as they kissed.

Me: You can tell that there the one for each other.

Sango: Yep his got the money and she has him wrapped around her finger and yet she don't ask for anything to for him to move her and he does that he pays her things that she don't even ask for she just looks at it I'm sure by the time they get in the middle of there second year in college they'll get engage and then by the first year getting out of college they'll move in together and by the end of the second year out of college they'll be married.

Me: You know it, I've never seen her act so happy so……..

Sango: In love?

Me: Yeah before its weird but you just know there meant to be together…………just like you and Miroku.

Sango: Why do you think that?

Me: Because both of ya'll support each other ya'll talk like I never seen you talk before and when you walk into a room he is the first to smile in the biggest smile there is and when you hear his voice you smile and look around the room for him, I know, I've seen ya'll and ya'll just kiss and all ya'll need is an I love you from each other and you can go all day in smiles.

Sango: you know it gurlie, I just wish you and Inuyasha would get past this weird stage I never say him act the way he does when your around he just get all in smiles and laughs and he could be having the worst day of his life and all you have to say is hi on the phone and his day turns around.

Me: Yeah, really? I never noticed that?

Kirara: Another thing both of you have in common ya'll both don't know what you do to each other.

She came in from being wet and her and Shippo ran up stairs to take a shower and change.

Miroku: Ok Inuyasha's coming now we just have to get Shippo and we'll be good to go and leave ya'll in this house to party with out us.

He walked be hind Sango and put his arms around her and laid his head over her shoulder and watched her cook.

Miroku: I love you

Sango turned and looked at him: I love you too.

I watched them until they got close to kissing then I left change into my bathing suit. I walked into my room and Inuyasha was still sitting in the bathroom I walked in he ha his head down I pulled his head up and his eyes were just the saddest I ever saw them before.

Me: What's wrong?

Inuyasha: Nothing here you need to us the bath room to change.

I stopped him at the door and put my arms on his shoulders.

Me: There's something wrong what is it? Tell me…………………you can tell me anything Inuyasha, you know that…….

Inuyasha: I'm waiting for the perfect time to tell you this, just know that, I don't want you to hurt knowing that I don't love you just know I'm waiting for the perfect time.

I looked at him, kissed him of the cheek as he did the same to me.

Me: Anytime is the perfect time Inuyasha, you don't need to make it perfect you don't need to do anything……………..I love…………………

He let go and walked out. He didn't want me to say it knowing that he wasn't going to say it back. I sat down onto the floor of the door way and just looked out the window it was raining.

Sango walked into my room and sat beside me: You ok? It's raining so they can't go fishing because if the water rises in the river it's all over for them so they are waiting for it to pass by. What's going on…………….

Me: He won't tell me he loves me and I can't tell him because he won't let me finish it, and his waiting for the perfect time to do say it so………………I told him anytime is the perfect time and I got to the I love and he walked off and you find me here.

Sango: You want to eat up here?  
Me: Yeah I'll wait until they leave to go and eat.

Sango: No us girls will eat in here and talk ok just stay here we'll be up here as soon as the boys get there plates. It didn't take them long but I fixed the bed to we could eat on it and they had gravy, sausage, and biscuits with outrange juice.

Kirara: That's wrong that he doesn't want to tell you……………..

Me: Yeah I guess I'll never hear him say it again……………

Sango: Plus his leavening so it's going to be hard on him not talking to you or sleeping by your side at night.

Kirara: Yeah it's weird that he and Shippo are leaving on the same day to go back to college; we'll be love sick together.

Me: But mine will be longer his coming back down to be here with you, you should be jumping up and down.

Kirara: Still one day with out him will seem like for ever.

Sango: Yeah I guess we all will have to help out now that we are going to college.

Me: Yeah I still have to sign into the college and get my books and make my schedule and everything gosh there just so much to do in such a little bit of time.

Kirara: How about let's just enjoy our time here this may be the last time to spend anytime together since we'll be back to work and college and then making our own plans.

Me: It will be different.

Kirara: Yep. You know it.

Miroku knocked on the door: Ummmm Baby can you come here right quick.

Sango got up and followed Miroku.

Kirara: What is that all about?

Me: I don't know.  
Sango rushed back up in here and whisper into Kirara's ear.

Kirara: o0o I can't miss this!

She ran off and Sango sat beside me.

Sango: We'll be right be we had to go argue with Inuyasha right quick.

I watched her leave and then I went down the hall way to the edge of the step to listen to them.

Kirara: PERFECT TIMEING! Bull! You need to tell her you're killing her!

Inuyasha: She knows so there no reason to tell her anything.

Sango: SHE HASN"T HEARD IT FROM YOU! SHE MAY KNOW IT BUT SHE"S NEVER GONNA KNOW FOR SURE UNTIL YOU TELL HER!

Shippo: Have you seen her face! She dieing up there in her room and you can't tell her just three words that mean the world to her! Come on if you don't tell her your gonna lose her.

Inuyasha: I'm going to lose her anyway when I leave!

Kirara: Then don't!

Inuyasha: I can't!

I stood up and took the first step down the stairs and everyone looked up at me.

Me: Ok look his leaving to go to college! Even if I have to drive him there! If he doesn't want to say it to me then just drop it! Gosh you think my best friends would have told me ya'll were fighting about this all the time gosh how many times have you fought about this? You know what no just don't tell me! Now just stay down here all of you and argue a little bit more while I go where ya'll can't find me!

Inuyasha looked at me and he knew where I was going. I ran to slam my door then went into his room and softly shut the door I could hear someone coming up the stairs but I pulled the stairs down ran up them and shut them by the time I heard them call me name I walked up even more and then forgot that it was raining but I didn't care I continued going up there I sat in the rain just laying there letting the rain fall on me at least no one could tell I was crying in the rain. I could hear the ladder slide down then slide shut.

I looked over and there was Inuyasha he came and sat beside me.

He took a deep breathe.

Me: Don't say anything and just listen just one second.

I stood up: I don't care if you don't tell me that you love me but you know what I don't care I know you love me! I just want to hear it from you to know that it's true! Yes I'm going to hate you leaving for college but if you don't get your degree then I don't know what you're going to do. Now I might cry when you leave and I might think of you every second you're gone! I might not sleep at all because you're not beside but you know what its all those little things that I do to show you and you still don't pick it up but that's what you do when you love some one! I LOVE YOU! I always have and always will! I might not be the one for you but I love you so much that as long as you're alive I'm ok with you having someone else because I know you happy! I love you!

He touched my face and then he kissed me no second thoughts I didn't pull back I was tired of not kissing him! I got closer to him while we were kissing I took his shirt off as he laid me down and then we continued to kiss I put my arms around him and held me and kissed me. We stopped and just looked at each other rain still falling from the sky.

Inuyasha: Kikyo every time I hear you I look around the room every time I see you my heart don't skip once but twice every time I am laying beside you I know that you are the one for me! Not a day goes by that I have been waiting to the perfect moment to tell you this and your right anytime is the perfect moment! Kikyo! With all my heart and every breathe I take and every moment I think of you and hold you in my arms, I LOVE YOU!

I kissed him and then smiled as I touched his face and he smiled back: This is the perfect moment………

The rain stopped when I said that but I didn't notice until we stopped kissing and smiling at each other. We laid there kissing until we got dry from the sun.

Inuyasha: I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you so much I don't want you to feel that way ever again I love you, so much………

Me: I love you too and I won't have to ever feel that way ever again as long as I'm with you.

We somehow made it down stairs and took a shower and then slept in his bed all at same time. I could feel him kissing me softly on the back of my shoulder then the back of my neck. He touched my leg and ran up softly with it trying to get me to wake up. I rolled over and looked at him, then shut my eyes again. He kissed me on my lips softly; I woke up and then smiled at him.

Me: Cheater you know who to get me up.

Inuyasha: I guess we have to get dress and go see what everyone else is doing?

Me: What time is it?  
Inuyasha: 5:02

Me: Gosh we spent plenty of time together.

I rolled onto him and kissed him softly back and he smiled back at me.

Inuyasha: I don't want to move from here.

Me: Why?

Inuyasha: You…………this……………us………………….

I smiled and then got up and put on one of his shirts and then turned on his TV as he put on a pair of pj pants and lay down as I join him. But we didn't watch TV he just looked at each other. Then someone knocked on the door and I ran off to the bathroom with my cloths as he got the door.

Inuyasha: Yeah………….

Sango: Can I come in?

Inuyasha: Yeah…….

Sango: So did you talk to her?  
Inuyasha: Yeah she's in the bathroom taking a shower now she'll tell you all about it I'm sure.

I began to run some water as I stayed by the door to hear there conversation.

Sango: Someone happened your smiling like never before. Come on spill!

Inuyasha: I'll let her tell you all about that.

Sango: Hey! Kagome!

I stopped the water: Yeah!

Sango: Come outside with us when you get out of the shower ok………

Me: Ok!

Sango: Feeling better?

Me: Yeah a lot better now!  
Sango: get up and get dressed on come on!

Inuyasha: Ok give me a minute.

I turned on the shower and walked back out to the bed. That Inuyasha was changing the sheets now.

Me: Care to join?

Inuyasha dropped what he was doing and walked up to me and kissed me leading back into the shower. We managed to get dressed and I lead him outside holding his Hand. Kirara and Shippo was swimming and Miroku and Sango where sitting on the steps. Inuyasha pulled me back against him holding me just to see if anyone would turn around plus he just wanted to hold me and kiss my neck.

Inuyasha whispered: I love you.

I looked back him and whispered: I love you too.

We kissed and then turned to look at everyone who was now looking at us in shock Even Kirara got out the water along with Shippo everyone just stopped and was in complete shock.

Sango and Kirara: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Miroku and Shippo: FINALLY!

They got up and we all sat down at the table at the edge of the porch talking.

Miroku: So this is what we get for not going fishing? It's totally worth it!

Sango: Awww baby that's so sweet.

Miroku: Baby being with you is all I need.

Kirara: So now that we have like three more days here what do we do?

Sango and Me: PARTY!

They all laughed.

Sango: Come on, Inuyasha I know you know someone here that can get us some whine coolers or whine or something.

Inuyasha got up and went inside.

Sango: What did I say?

Miroku: Might be going to call someone you never know.

Kirara: Maybe Kagome go check on him.

Shippo: Yeah that's a good idea he won't get mad at you or yell at you if ya know he is mad.

I got up slowly and walked into the kitchen he wasn't there I walked up stairs into his room and he wasn't there I went back down stairs, there I found an open door under the stairs I went into it the lights were on so I continued down, it was a whine sealer. I heard some noise to the left of me I walked to the row beside me and there was Inuyasha he looked up at me.

Inuyasha: I think this would be the best whine to drink so far its 60 years old.

He held it out to me as I took it.

Me: I think we will need more than one, everyone thought you got mad or something.

Inuyasha: No I just knew the perfect place to find whine, I didn't get upset we were suppose to do so many things today and I'm not letting this one slide.

Me: Yeah hey what about this one.

Inuyasha: Its only 50 years old.

Me: Still I like it its blue and shaped like at oval.

Inuyasha looked at me and then looked at the bottle: Ok this one and then that's it well be good to go.

Me: Yeah…so are there anymore room you didn't tell us about?

Inuyasha: Yeah but I'm not telling you'll have to find it out for yourself.

I smiled then looked back at him he was looking at me in a romantic way I loved it! My heart began to bound once again but I knew that this wasn't going to last much longer seeing him look at me like this and kissing him and having him come find me in the rain. My happy face went to sadness but I didn't notice until I looked up at him, he had a worry face on him.

Inuyasha: What is wrong?

I smiled at him: Nothing comes on let's go back up and get this party started.

He followed me back up stairs and turned on the stereo everyone came in and we began to drink and dance and just have fun. The four days were full of love and understanding and more partying. I didn't want it to end in fact no one wanted it too but on the last day we were here we packed and cleaned up. We decided not to leave till night time came. But also on that day I had no idea that I would have a serious conversation with Inuyasha. It was when the sun was just beginning to set, when he wanted to talk to me outside. I remember him holding me for the last time.

Inuyasha: Listen, I don't know when I'm coming back to be with you for the rest of my life but I don't want you to wait on me.

I looked up at him I knew he was being serious by the look on his face.

Me: We are going to have to end this aren't we…………

Inuyasha: I'm afraid so.

I let go over him and walked two feet at the end of the porch, I shook my head then turned around to see the Inuyasha had his head down.

Me: So you want to end this now before we get too ahead of ourselves or when you get on the road to leave or plan what ever you pick. Because I know I can't do this if we are talking right now about this. No fine end it……………….END IT RIGHT NOW!

Inuyasha: I don't want to loss our friendship.

Me: Inuyasha, I can't be your friend knowing that I love you so much! I can't no, it'll kill me knowing I have to do this again for the second time no we might as well end it all together……..

Inuyasha walked closers to me: I can't do that……..

Inuyasha whipped a tear but I Held my face I didn't even know I was crying, I felt my heart sink to the bottom again.

Me: Well you're going to have too……..

I walked away toward the river and just stood there crying I didn't want to walk into the house and everyone ask me all sorts of questions, I decided that I just walk away or not talk when someone asked what was wrong with me and Inuyasha, I didn't want to answer them when I felt this bad for letting him just come in and pick me up again just to drop me in five days. I whipped my tears and walked back in the house, with a smile on my face knowing that I didn't want to smile I just wanted to go home and go to sleep in my bed and cry for hours and hours.

Sango: Ok let's load up people! If we want to get home early come on! Who's driving?

Inuyasha: I'll drive………

Sango: Ok then it's just the way we came here right?

Inuyasha: Right………

I walked up stairs I didn't want to hear his voice let alone sit in a BMW in the passenger seat for 3 hours with him beside me. I went to the bathroom and locked the door. Gosh I need to get it together so what if we don't ever get back together I can live with that I lived with it for years………

Sango: Hey Kagome! We are ready to leave come on.

I took a deep breathe and held back my tears so I could talk right: Ok just give me a sec.

Sango: ok hurry we want to get something to eat.

Me: Ok I'll be down there in a minute.

I dried my tears but I heard someone come in my room.

Inuyasha: Kagome…………….

Me: What do you want?  
Inuyasha: Can I talk to you?

Me: No why not just leave ok………….

Inuyasha: ………….but…………..

Me: But nothing I ended it! What else is there to say? You want me to kiss you on the drive home that's not a no but a hell no!

Inuyasha: I'm sure you don't want to tell anyone but why not end it when I leave………

Me: No! It's over now! I can't still go with you knowing the day you leave its all over!

Kirara: What is going on? Inuyasha what's wrong with you?

I opened the door with no tears in my eyes but in Inuyasha's, I looked at him and then at Kirara.

Me: Everything's fine when we are leaving?  
Kirara looked at us in a weird way she knew something wasn't right: Come ya'll two let go everyone in the car ready to leave.

Inuyasha turned to face me so Kirara wouldn't see tears in his eyes: Ok………give us five minutes.

She left and I could feel tears fall from my eyes.

Inuyasha: Please………..

He walked to me and I walked back.

Me: No, let just get through the rest of the day I'm done.

I rushed out of my room and walked downstairs as I whipped my tears and walked straight to the car and opened the car and jumped in.

Sango whispered in my ear: Is everything alright?

Me: Yeah fine just fine.

Inuyasha walked slowly out locked the door and walked into the car and we were off back home. It had to be the worst drive of my life, I really just wanted to cry and ask why we had to end it when he left? Why couldn't we just go on? I turned to see everyone was asleep at 10 just an hour from home everyone was asleep but Inuyasha and me.

Inuyasha: Can you please talk to me if nothing………

I stayed quite for a moment: Why do you want to end it when you go off?

Inuyasha: Because I know that it will kill us and I know I won't be back for god knows when it just seemed like the right thing we can go on with our lives.

Me: Does it look like I can live with out you?

Inuyasha: That's why I wanted to keep in touch because I know I can't live without you.

Me: Then why break up come on Inuyasha just answer that.

Inuyasha: I did…….

Me: Do you not want to be together? Do you just want to see my cry fine you know what I'll cry yeah let me tell ya I've been holding back tears since I been in the freaking car!

Because I yelled Miroku woke up.

Miroku: Why are ya'll yelling.

Me: I thought we had to turn left but I was wrong sorry.

I kept facing forward because I was crying.

Miroku: o0o………ok……….

We waited ten minutes before talking again just to make sure Miroku was back to sleep.

Inuyasha: I don't know what to say…….

Me: Believe me you said it all, you don't want to be with me, you want to have a college girl as a girlfriend as a wife, as a best friend, Inuyasha I can't be a friend anymore ok, because I have feelings that want something that need to have you but you just don't see that do you?

Inuyasha: You're the only one that knows everything about me you can't ruin this….

Me: Watch me…………I can go days with out talking Inuyasha, you can sleep on the floor because I don't want you to sleep beside me, we can go on and on with this lists of things, I can say that we just broke up and that's the end of it all. How everyone would take this I don't know but I know how I will.

Tears stopped coming and I got really pissed, I wanted to hit something so bad.

Inuyasha: Look I want you to still be my best friend ok you have to come around sometime. Its better to be friends and know whets going on in each other's life's then not and worry about each other all the time about what we are doing and then we go around asking everyone else what's going on and then they ask why not just call her? And what do I say?

Me: You say that when you broke up with me I didn't want to be friends because I couldn't be a friend knowing that you and I both need to take a chance together but YOU DON"T REALIZE THAT DO YOU!

By now everyone was up when I said that.

Sango: What is going on!

Inuyasha: I almost hit that car but Kagome………

Me: Oo0 just stop it Inuyasha just tells them how you just broke up with me! How I don't want to be friends with you! How you didn't want to be with me when you went off to college go ahead just explain it to them!

I just let the tears fall after that I knew no one would mess with me if they knew I was pissed and very sad and depressed.

Kirara broke the silence: INUYASHA! WHY! You wait this long to go with her and you just end it in less than a week!

Inuyasha: I wanted to go tell I left but………

Miroku: Man that's just messed up and you know it!

Sango: You know what pull over! Miroku seat up there.

Me: NO!

Shippo: You know that if I can live with being away from Kirara you can live with being away from Kagome.

Inuyasha: Shippo it's different you're going to be with her at the end of the first semester! I'll be gone for four to six years! I can't do that to her!

Me: WATCH THE ROAD!

Inuyasha swerved to the right just in time so he didn't hit the car in front of us.

Sango: PULL OVER BEFORE YOU GET US ALL KILLED!  
Inuyasha: We're fine!

It was quite until I said something to Inuyasha.

Me: Now see look everyone knows now.

Inuyasha: No one needed to know.

Me: THEY WERE GOING TO FIND OUT ANYWAY!

Inuyasha: again NO ONE NEEDED TO KNOW!

Me: YES THEY DID THEY ARE OUT BEST FRIENDS INUYASHA! GOD! DO YOU EVEN THINK THAT YOU SHOULD TAKE ALL THEY SAY INTO YOUR HEAD FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!

Every just watched as me and Inuyasha began to argue.

Inuyasha: YES I DO I TAKE ALL OF IT EVERY TIME THEY TALK ABOUT YOU AND ME!

Me: Yeah right!

Inuyasha: What is that suppose to mean?

Me: IT MEANS THAT IF YOU WOULD HAVE TOOKEN IT IN SOONER I WOULDN'T HAVE MARRIED SESSHOMARU I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO LIVE WITH HIM AND BE TORCHERED I WOULD HAVE HAD YOU FOR ALMOST THREE YEARS! YES I COUNTED EVERYTIME YOU GO SOMEHWERE I WANT TO BREAK IT OFF WITH ME WHEN YOU MOVED YOU BROKE IT OFF AND NOW IT'S WHEN YOU ARE LEAVING FOR COLLEGE! Inuyasha I can't be played like this I need someone that is willing to hold on to carry on because I know I can be with you until the world ends but you havn't realize that yet have you?

Every stayed quite the rest of the way home, I kept my head on the window of the passenger window crying every now and then until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_The next morning…….._

I didn't remember anything of how I got in my bed but I do remember where I fell asleep. I walked out into the living room where Inuyasha was on the couch asleep, I walked into my brother's room and there he was sleeping with a girl in his bed with him, I shut the door and peeked into Sango's room only she was in her bed awake just looking out the window I walked into her room.

Sango: Come on in sit talk…………how you feeling?

I sat beside her: I feel ok I guess I'm trying not to think about it.

Sango: Miroku's out getting all of us breakfast.

Me: Who put me in my bed?  
Sango: Inuyasha………….Miroku carried me even though I wasn't asleep, and Kirara asleep and Shippo carried her.

Me: o0o…………….so he slept on the couch right?

Sango: Yeah we made him, he just wanted to go to sleep with you but Miroku and Shippo told him not too because who knows what would have happened if you woke up and he was there asleep beside you………….

I looked out the window with her there was the tree that we carved all out names in and there was a heart around Kirara and Shippo's.

Sango: Do you want him to leave or stay until he leaves?

Me: I really don't care right now he can stay or leave ya'll choose I personally just ain't going to talk to him.

Miroku: I'm back foods here! Hurry before Shippo eats it all!

We jumped up and there was pancakes and donuts and eggs, just everything.

Inuyasha: Good food where did you find it?

Miroku: Let's just say I got the hook up.

Sango: More like Mrs. Betty!

Miroku: That too but I ordered all the food doesn't that count.

Sango: Yeah………

Miroku kisses her on her cheek then they kissed on the lips. I looked over to where Kirara and Shippo where they were eating on the couch with Shippo's using her legs to eat on since they were on him, I then looked at Inuyasha who was looking at me he was fixing his plate, I took a deep breathe and continued eating.

Kirara: Good choice Miroku ya did well.

Miroku: Thanks I couldn't have done better if I asked myself.

Sango: Hey Inuyasha what are doing today?

Inuyasha: Why?

Sango: Because neither you nor Kagome are talking…………..

Inuyasha: Working…………..

Miroku: You just got back shouldn't you like laze around here?

Inuyasha: No I'm working I'm leaving here in about an hour.

Kirara: Come on go golfing with me and Shippo…………me dad needs someone to be his partner cuz he wants to battle me and Shippo………..since last time me and my dad got Shippo and his dad good time!

Shippo: 3 points come on……

Kirara: More like 30!

She put her empty plate under Shippo's.

Miroku: How good are you at golf Shippo?

Shippo: really really really really really really bad

Kirara: You not that bad you just make everyone else look good.

Shippo looked down at his plate.

Kirara put her arms around his neck: You know I love you anyway though.

Shippo: Yeah I know……….I love you too……..

They looked at each other and smiled before they kissed me and Inuyasha both got up at the same time, he sat back down as I took my plate to the trash and then went back to my room, I began to shut the door but something held it back. I felt someones Hand I opened the door holding back tears, it was Sango, and I walked to my bed and held my head up trying so hard not to cry. She looked over to someone then sat beside me as Kirara came in and sat on the other side of me. They stayed quite as the first tear came.

Kirara: Come on you can't stay here all day, there's got to be something to cheer you up?

Me: No nothing I just want to cry right now.

Sango: I know but not in front of him make him see that you don't hurt.

Kirara: You don't even know I mean who knows ya'll might hook up later.

Me: Yeah four or more years later, no Kirara I can't I won't its now or later cause I could die tomorrow.

Sango: Well if you die Tomorrow then its time to get you happy.

I looked at them both and smiled.

Me: Ok

Sango: Shopping!

Me: Always!

Kirara: Ok let's go come on, come on!

They ran off to the door, I could see Inuyasha looking at me and I smiled as I got up to find some cloths.

Miroku: Hey SIS!

I was about to jump in the shower.

Me: I'm in the shower!

Miroku: Where's the lawn mower?

Me: In the shed!

Miroku: Ok we are gonna work on the yard today ok!

Me: We who?

Miroku: Us boys well except for Inuyasha since he has to work!

Me: OK!

It didn't take us but an hour later and we were all out on the road. On the way to the mall.

Sango: Ok now that we are on the road where are we going first?

Me: Ummmm…………..I don't know

Kirara: How about the first store we see.

We all agreed but we just stayed quite all the way there and even hours later we all stayed quite I was beginning to think they all knew something I didn't and we were all sitting at Blue's Café.

Sango: Kagome I have to tell you something……..

Kirara: No…..

Sango: If we don't she'll find out anyway when we get home.

Me: What?

They both looked at each other then at the floor then at me. I was slowly breathing by now.

Sango: Last night Inuyasha said that he was leaving today, and that we would play it off as him going to work early and we would tell you together but you know what it's a bad idea you should say good bye to him.

She handed me the car keys.

Kirara: His at the air port he'll be there for about one more hour if you hurry you can make it in about 45 minutes. His on flight G number 45.

Sango: go!

I ran to the car and jumped in hoping I would make it in time in about in hour it would be 5:30 I had to make it in time. The drive there was a blur as I ran up to the second floor and running the find G 45. It was 5: 28 I might be too late but just then I saw Inuyasha in line to leave.

Me: INUYASHA!

He looked over and smiled at me then dropped his bags to catch me and spin me around.

I kissed him as he sat me down.

Me: You didn't tell me you were leaving?

Inuyasha: Who?  
Me: Kirara and Sango, why are you leaving so soon?

Inuyasha picked up his bags and took a step forward: Well they sent me something earlier in the week when we were gone that I can come early to settle in and stuff so when I read it last night I knew I had to leave.

I looked at him in a sad way.

Inuyasha kissed me one last time before giving a man his ticket. I took a deep breathe as my heart began to beat even slower.

Inuyasha leaned in and whispered in my ear: I love you…………..

I looked over as he walked down that long hall; I turned around and walked slowly to the window to watch his flight leave, then got in the car and drove home.

I pulled up in the drive way and everyone was outside including Sango and Kirara. I walked slowly back to my room with my shopping bags on my bed and feel on the bed passed out.

Sango: KIKYO!...oh my god!

Miroku: What is it!

Sango: She passed out! KIRARA………….SHIPPO GET IN HERE WE HAVE TO WAKE HER UP!  
Minutes later I felt water hit me.

Kirara: Kikyo please wake up!

Sango: Get more water now!

I opened my eyes and saw everyone sitting around me Kirara in Shippo's arms crying Sango looking determined to wake me up and Miroku running back with water in a cup.

Sango: She back!

Me: What?

Kirara still in tears: You passed out!

I sat up and my head began to spin I felt someone hold me up, I turned around and Shippo held me up.

Sango: You were out for about 10 minutes.

Shippo: We thought we lost you.

Miroku: Anymore time and we would have taken you to the emergency room.

Sango: How about you stay here for the rest of the night?

Me: Ok………

Kirara: Well stay in here with you and bring the TV in here and watch movies and sleep here with you……

Me: Ok……..Shippo you can put me down now.

Shippo sled me back down and then he left to order pizza. The rest of the night we ate and watched TV. Until around midnight my cell rang.

Kirara answered it: Hello? HEY! Where are you at? O0o how is it? COOL! Yeah here she is…………Its Inuyasha….

She handed me the cell phone: Hello?

Inuyasha: Hey I'm here! I'm standing in my dorm everything unpacked and everything!

Me: Sounds exciting.

Inuyasha: Miss me yet?

Me: Don't have time to miss anyone……..

I rolled over and threw the phone.

Miroku: Hey man what's up?

Miroku and Shippo got up and left.

Me: I'm tired I'm going to call it a night ok.

Sango: ok……

Kirara: Night………..

Miroku: Yeah she's ok we have our eye on her don't worry yeah we'll take care of her, she's asleep now…….man don't worry so much…………….no stay there………yeah ok talk to you later here's Shippo…………..

Shippo: Hey how is the parties?...I still give ya a day………………..yeah……………………………………………

I fell asleep until I heard a loud noise.

Sango: Sorry she's asleep yeah ok bye…………..

I opened my eyes and it was dark and I could hear movement at my feet and on both sides of me. And as I fell back asleep I felt my heart beat normally again…………

_The next morning……_

Sango: Hurry Hurry Hurry I have to leave in like the next five minutes or………….I don't know what will happen!

I jumped up and found Sango running out the room followed by Miroku.

Kirara: What time is it?

Looked at the clock that was blinking on and off.

Me: The power cut off last night……where's my cell?

Shippo threw it at me who was at me feet with Kirara on the other side of him.

Me: Its 8:45………

Kirara and Shippo jumped up along with me and it was a rush to get ready for work.

Sango: Ok I'm leaving whose coming!

Miroku: Me! Just let me find my shoes.

Sango: By the door baby.

Miroku: Thanks…….

Sango: Anyone else!

Kirara: No just leave the other keys!

Working with only two cars it really hard we have to give the car away to those that have to work which today with everyone having to work wasn't working out as planed.

Myoga: I'm leaving for work!

Me: NO your not there's only one car left!

Myoga: I'm taking Rebecca's………..

I walked out the room to find Myoga who was slowly getting ready and a girl sleeping in his bed.

Me: Rebecca?

Myoga: Yeah my girlfriend she flew over here to live with me when ya'll were gone.

Kirara: Come on let's go! I have to be there in like 20 minutes!

I looked at him: We will finish this later…….

Myoga: Ok bye

I walked back into my room and grabbed my make up shoved it in my purse and ran to the car where Shippo and Kirara where in the car. I jumped right in and Shippo drove off.

Shippo: Ok so how is everyone getting back home? I don't have to be at work for another hour but I won't get off until 6……….

Kirara: I'm getting off at 3………I'll try to see if Miroku or Sango can come get me if they are off work if not then I'll take a cab home….

Me: I work until 4 so I'm sure by then someone will be off………..if not I'll do the same….

Kirara and I were busy putting on our making the rest of the way to work dropping off Kirara first and then me. Work went by so fast meetings and food, working as an assistant for a recording corporation was really hard booking flights and answering phones it seemed like I just got there when it was time to leave.

Me: See you later Monica……….

Monica who was the boss of the corporation: Bye be here Tomorrow ready to work till late we have to fly to Boston for a show…….be here by 6 in the morning, well fly you back around 8 that night.

Me: Yes ma'am

I walked down the streets that where filled with people, I picked up my cell phone and turned it on and called Sango.

Sango: Hey I'm on my way now I just turned down the street I see you come on get in.

I looked to my left and there was the cars I got in and took a deep breathe.

Sango: So………what are your plans for Tomorrow?

Me: We have to get another car, and I have to work for a show we have to fly to Boston Tomorrow, I have to be there at 6 and then they fly me back around 8 that night so I won't get home until maybe 9 or 10.

Sango: Ok well I don't have to work Tomorrow and I'm gonna clean the house since we been gone for a week……………Inuyasha called the house asking for you but you weren't there…..I told him to try your cell or call back later.

Me: I have had my cell off all day I always turn off my cell during work.

Sango: Well I guess you have to get everything ready for Tomorrow…..

Me: Yep I have to make a few phone calls and make sure that the flights are right then I have to talk to Monica about making it a part time job while I go back to school…….but there's no time in the day to talk to her.

Sango: Well you have to hurry and apply for the college first then ask her.

Me: Yeah I guess…………I don't know I'm going to try to talk to her on Friday since there's no plans but two meetings and then that's it I'll talk to her then.

Sango: ok we have to pick up pizza……………

_Two weeks later……………_

I walked into the door with my books around 11 that night, with no one home they were out partying. I turned on the answering machining to listen to the messages as I got comfortable to do my two page paper due next week I found it easier to do assignments early so I can get it out the way and working during the day until 7 then going to class from 7:30 to 10:30 was working out ok.

Machine: 3 new messages……………………message one at 4:47 pm today………..beep……. Hey guys it's me Inuyasha I was just calling to say hi and I was wondering if I can come visit next week since I don't have any classes next week well talk about it and then get back to me……………..bye………………………beep…………….next message at 8:50 pm……beep……….Hey Kagome its me Sango I'm working late and then me and Miroku are going out to eat and Kirara and Shippo are at Shippo's grandparents for the weekend…….we miss seeing you around………I'll talk to you in the morning hopefully……..bye…………beep……..end of messages.

I turned the machine off and turned the radio on. That was about the only way I got to talk to them since Monica had me up at 6 in the morning working since weeks ago………….she said I would be getting a promotion soon, up to management where I get to work as a manager for someone but I'm not sure if I get it, am I going to take it. I finish about half of my paper before falling asleep on the couch with only the radio on.

_The next morning….._

It's a great thing I didn't have to work so I could just sleep in and plus no class so I was good to relax.

Sango: Kikyo? You up?

Me: I am now……hi how you been?

Sango: Horrible, I'm sick……….

Me: Like a cold sick?  
Sango: Sinuses infection and I'm throwing up here and there.

Me: o0o want me to fix you something?

Sango: No I just havn't seen or talked to you in weeks. How have you been?  
Me: School……..or work one of the two…………I'm trying to get all of this molded together but it just hasn't worked……….

Sango: Well I have a question? Can Inuyasha come and see us? Everyone else said yeah but we wanted to ask everyone first.

Me: Yeah, he can come………

Sango: ok well I have someone to talk to today everyone else is gone.

Me: Yeah well Monica told me to take the rest of the week off cause I have to go on a trip with her in two weeks so she's letting her other assistant work.

Sango: o0o, well I guess you'll be gone when Inuyasha's here then?

Me: I guess……….

Sango: He wanted to see you, and talk to you…….

Me: Nothing left to talk about, he left and didn't tell me, I went to the airport hoping he would stay but he didn't, end of story, all I have left is ya'll and I'm losing ya'll too because of work and school…..

I got up only Sango took my Hand and threw me back into the couch.

Sango: Listen here, he still loves you and we do too, you're not losing us you just have to cut out some work time and you'll be able to see us once in a blue moon. School we understand because we have it too. We havn't seen Miroku around much either ok you not the only one. Kirara's going to work more often, and Shippo is going to leave this Friday for school. Your not alone…………

Me: Yeah I know your right but it still feels like it you should ask Miroku how he feels about school all day then going to work at night not coming home till 3 or 4 in the morning and sleeping until 8 then leaving……………..ever asked him?

Sango: No…………..

Me: I'm going to take a shower and finish my paper then I'm going to clean my bathroom and the house. Where's Myoga?

Sango: With Rebecca in Capo………..

Me: When did they leave?  
Sango: He left a note on the fridge it's still there saying he'll be back this Sunday his been gone for a week now……….

Me: o0o………….want me to fix you something before I get into the shower?  
Sango: No I'm ok……..

Me: ok………….

I started the water when the phone rang I walked out my room and answered it.

Me: Hello?

Inuyasha: Hey Sexy what's up?

Me: Hey Hottie, I'm just relaxing today.

Sango looked at me to see my reaction, by there wasn't I just acted like it was nothing.

Inuyasha: So did ya'll decide if I can come and visit?

Me: Yeah we want you to come.

Inuyasha: Ok…..say why havn't we talked in such a long time.

I sat on the couch with Sango still waiting for a reaction like a smile or something but nothing came.

Me: I've been working my butt off and school, its killing me…….

Inuyasha: o0o No time for a new guy in your life?

Me: Nope………

Sango mumbled something to me but I didn't understand it.

Me: Hey want to talk to Sango she's sick she might want some cheering up?

Inuyasha: Yeah ok then…….I'll talk to you later then………..I………

Sango: Hey Inuyasha what's up?

I gave her the phone as soon as I heard "I" I didn't want to hear it. I just wanted to get over it, I guess that's the main reason I didn't stay around anyone much. I went and took a shower by the time I got out and cleaned the bathroom Sango was on the phone talking to Miroku.

Me: Ok do you need me to wash your sheets? Or clean something? I need to clean please!

Sango: OK clean all the rooms then, clean the whole house if you want too………….

I really did I cleaned the whole house and cleaned every ones room and washed all the cloths, along with the deck outside. I even cleaned all the floors. Sango watched then fell asleep on the couch. By the time I was done she was still asleep but Miroku just walked in the door.

Miroku: Gosh you working machine you cleaned everything in site!

Me: Well I got bored and now I'm going to do my paper.

Miroku walked over to Sango as I sat down in the chair with my books in them, Miroku sat gently beside her as kissed her as she woke up he showed her the rose he got for her.

Sango: I love you

Miroku: I love you too……….how are you feeling?  
Sango: A lot better…..

Miroku: Did you take your medicine?  
Sango: Yeah I did…………

Miroku: What do you want to do tonight?

Sango: Its 6 already?

Miroku: Well 6:45………….

Sango: Let's just stay home and watch TV together

Miroku: OK can I cook you something to eat for dinner though……

Sango: Yeah I havn't ate all day……..please baby………..

Miroku: Ok just sit and watch me work or something………..

Miroku walked off and Sango admired the rose she just received……..

Sango: I wish I could smell it but I can't………….

Me: Want me to put it in a glass?  
Sango: No I'll get it I need to get up and walk around gosh this house is clean. You had to be bored.

Me: Well it looked dirty so I cleaned everything every room every bathroom every bed every cloths, the deck, the kitchen, and the living room, everything………

Sango: Miracle worker……………o0o Miroku Inuyasha's coming next week or the week after I forgot to tell you………..

Miroku: Ok baby…………hey how do you make this bread?

Sango: Ok its time to order something before this clean house becomes dirty because of you come on.

They walked into there room as I finish my paper. Then in came Kirara and Shippo.

Kirara: Hey Kikyo! Havn't seen you in weeks………

Shippo: Baby…..

Kirara: Gosh this house is clean! Who cleaned it!

Shippo: Baby………..

Me: I did………I clean everything I mean everything every room every bathroom all the cloths…………..everything

Kirara: Gosh you had a lot of time on your Hands………

Shippo pull her to him: Baby……..are we going or not?

Kirara: Yeah……….

Shippo walked into there room and Kirara took a seat on the couch.

Kirara: We forgot his wallet we were going to eat and see a movie.

Me: o0o………..

Kirara: Finish your work huh?

Me: Yeah I just finished………..

Kirara: How's Sango feeling?  
Me: Well she slept all day but now she's in her room with Miroku……….

Kirara: OOOOooooo

Me: Inuyasha's coming to visit in a week or two………..

Kirara: So you said yeah I take it…….

Me: Yep………….I did………..how's school and work for you?

Kirara: I got my own office now! Its awesome! And school is school, I have to do a report tomorrow but other than that it's all good.

Me: o0o………..

Shippo: Ok let's go see you later Kikyo………

Kirara: Bye I'll talk to you later……..

I turned off the lights in the house and went to bed there was nothing else to do………

_2 weeks later…………._

So my promotion didn't work out and now I'm just her second assistant so I have less hours and more time at home and to focus on school. I was on my way to pick Inuyasha from the airport since everyone else was working. I stood at the window I watched his plane take off from across from where he would be coming out off the same place we kissed the last time I heard him say that he loved me. My heart was racing not knowing what to do should I kiss him or hug him or shake Hands? Just then he was walking up to me in smiles, I smiled back. He gave me a hug.

Me: How was your trip?

Inuyasha: Fine

Me: ok I'll get the car and you can go get your bags ok?

Inuyasha: Ok

I drove around the parking lot three times before he came out I noticed he was acting different when he got into the car and stared at the floor. I drove onto the highway before saying something.

Me: What's wrong?

Inuyasha: nothing I'm fine………..

Me: No there's something wrong your looking at the floor for a long time now something's up. What is it?

Inuyasha: I rather you not drive when I tell you this………

I looked at him before quickly looking back at the road.

Me: You found someone else? Say it I'm right…………

Inuyasha: Well its just you weren't coming around so what am I to do I can't wait on you.

Me: Funny thing because you waited on my after you moved, and then again when I got married, and again when me and Sesshomaru broke up………..so please tell me what's up with that?

Inuyasha: That's why I didn't bring her here I wanted to tell you instead of just being rude and walking and say o0o yeah this is my girlfriend Kikyo.

Me: Her names Kikyo? That's a pretty name…………..what else is she pretty as ever? Smart? Athletic? What?

Inuyasha: Yes she pretty and smart and she's in the scientist lab, she a senior.

Me: How in the world do you get a senior in just weeks?  
Inuyasha: Well she was our tour guide and we meet there then she became my friend, then my best friend, and then I asked her out last week. We both just wanted someone we could be with for a while she too has had the same thing but with a guy and she knows how you feel.

Me: No one knows how I feel because no one asks anymore they just assume its you and then just cheer me up…….

Inuyasha: Well is it?

We came to a stop light and I looked at him.

Me: Look you wanted to end it not me so we did get it! Got it! Good!

I turned back around as the light turned green. He stayed quite the rest of the way home, he got his bags as I opened the door the house was still clean since Monica let me lower my hours.

Me: You can either sleep in my brothers room I changed the sheets and he won't be back until next week but he says hi but if you don't want to sleep there you have the couch.

Inuyasha walked into Myoga's room and began to unpack. I went into my room to change into my pajama pants. I came back out to check up on him and he wasn't in Myoga's room I walked outside in the back porch and there he was smoking a cigarette if he began that habit when he started dating Kikyo then it needs to stop. I walked outside.

Me: I didn't know you smoked………

Inuyasha: Yeah well things change some go with it some don't.

He was trying to insult me but I had plenty of things to insult him back in.

I walked over: Well last time I check people tell there friends that they were leaving early.

Inuyasha: Well last time I checked you didn't want to be my friend; you didn't want anything to do with me when we broke up.

He won that one he changed and I could tell it was only a matter of time before everyone else noticed. I looked out into the back yard it was as green as ever since Myoga spent three days cutting it and making it perfect he said he wanted it to be the best one on the block just like it used too. So far all was that was left was to plant flowers around the back of the house.

Inuyasha stood up: Looks like we both changed……

Me: How did I change the only thing different is that I do want to be your friend again and that's it but look at you! You smoke and when was the last time you shaved you hated when guy didn't shave there faces and you come and just insult me as much as possible!

Sango: OK! PEOPLE! I'm HERE! With Miroku!

Inuyasha turned to see Sango and Miroku they walked up to him Sango giving him a hug and Miroku and Inuyasha did there handshake they made up one summer.

Sango: Looking good Inuyasha how you been?

Inuyasha: Moving with life. How have you been?

Sango: Great! I'm doing great in my classes!

Miroku looked at me and me looking at the edge of the fence across the deck. HE walked up to me and gave me a hug.

He whispered: Just try not to kill him ok?

I laughed as he let go: Ok I can do that…..

Miroku: Who knows when we will see him next?

Me: Yeah ok he can live this time.

We laughed and Miroku walked up to Sango and whispered in her ear before they kissed. Inuyasha looked at him I gave him the same look back, the look of that could have been us. I walked back inside, took a stake of grapes from the fridge and went into my room, turned on the radio and just sat there watching the door. Inuyasha walked in and sat on my bed.

Inuyasha: I do want to be friends with you but……

His cell began to ring he answered it.

Inuyasha: Hey baby…………yeah I'm here……………sitting here talking to Kikyo……you? ...what does he want? Again! Baby! ...

He got up and left I guess who ever "he" was Inuyasha didn't like him at all. Inuyasha came back a minute later and had this sad look on his face as he sat back down.

Inuyasha: ok now I do want to be friends with you but I don't think it would work out.

I put my Hand on his as he looked up at me from having his head down: I want to be friends with you too.

Inuyasha: So are we going to take this chance?

Me: It worked before it will work again…..

He hugged me, but I didn't smile all I knew was that it was better to have him as a friend than planning to make his life hell.

Inuyasha: ok I'm glad we are friends again…….

Me: Better than not…..

Inuyasha: Yep well here I know your cell number but I got a new cell so I'll give you the number.

Me: ok….

Kirara: We missed you!

Kirara walked in and gave him a hug.

Kirara: Look at you you've changed your looks!

Inuyasha: Yep ya like it?

Miroku: Its cool man…..

Kirara: So………hey where are eating!

She walked out the room. Shippo followed her to help find Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha took a deep breathe then fell onto my bed, I followed him.

Inuyasha: There's only one thing I don't like Kikyo doing.

Me: What?

Inuyasha: Going to her ex-boyfriends house to party with her friends, and him.

Me: o0o you think she'll cheat on you?

Inuyasha: I don't have to think about it I know.

Me: Then why are you putting yourself through that?  
Inuyasha: I just know she wants to be with me.

I wanted to just go off on Inuyasha but I didn't if he wanted to put himself through this then I'll be behind him all the way mistakes and all.

Me: Then I'm here for you mistakes and everything you do.

Inuyasha: Thanks…….your the only one that knows about this ok?

Me: Ok……….

I got up to look for everyone only to find Inuyasha holding my Hand. I looked at him then at our Hands I pulled away from him and went looking.

Me: SANGO!

Sango: We are all in here!

I walked into her room and everyone was there.

Kirara: Where are we going to eat?  
Miroku: Let's just order pizza and go party!

Sango: I vote for that!

I felt someone touch my back softly.

Inuyasha: Ok let's do that I vote on that!

Kirara: Ok me too!

They all looked at me and Inuyasha ran his Hands up and down my back.

Me: Ok……..

I put my Hand behind me and pulled his Hand away, I sat on Sango's bed and the guys went off to order pizza.

Sango: What was he doing?  
Me: Moving his Hand up and down my back.

I shivered thinking about it; he gave me goose pumps because of it.

Kirara: He needs to stop using you he has a girlfriend.

Me: Yeah I know

Sango: But like that's going to stop him come on.

Kirara: Well it's only a week. But gosh everyone noticed something going on because you're normally the first one to say something, and then that look on your face just gave everyone that sign.

Me: Well why didn't ya'll say anything?

Kirara: Yeah like we are going to say that! He just got here and I'm not arguing with him anymore.

Me: Well let's get ready.

I left the room and went to my bathroom locked the door and sat on the floor with the tub water running. Why is he doing this? What more does he want? He broke up with me and just expects everything to be ok when we just become friends? What nerve! I took a quick shower and walked out my bathroom, shut the door to my room and locked it then got dressed. I came out my room while everyone was eating I didn't feel hungry, so just sat on the couch watching everyone at the table eating. Kirara and Sango gave me looks like why aren't you eating and what's wrong and are you ok? I gave them my look of I'm not hungry, and nothing, and I'm fine.

Inuyasha: Ok let's go I'm ready to party!

Miroku: YEAH LET"S GO!

I knew this wasn't going to be a very good ending, as soon as I heard them yell like that.

Sango: Ok we are taking a taxi I don't care what you say I'm not getting killed from the likes of ya'll!

Kirara: ME TOO! Drink all you want but we are taking a taxi there and back!

Me: There will be no dieing tonight from us!

WE walked outside that the taxi was pulling up we decided to go to "club Morris"

When we got there I sat at the bar drinking while Sango danced and drunk with Miroku and Kirara danced and came to me when she wanted drinks. Inuyasha was gone the time we walked in the door.

Hot guy: Hey you don't look like you having a good time why is that?  
Me: Hi I'm fine really……..

Hot guy: A beautiful girl like you doesn't need to look like this? My name is, Naraku.

He held out his Hand I out my Hand on his.

Me: Kikyo……….

Naraku: Well hello there may i know this is too soon by may I have this dance?

It was Crazy by K-Ci & JoJo. I nodded my head and he led me onto the dance floor he pulled me to what seemed like the center of it all. He put my arms on his shoulders and then he put his Hands on my hips. We began to sway until I pulled in closer and put my head on his shoulder. The song went by fast then "so what" came on by Field Mob ft. Ciara. We stopped and began dancing closer and closer he turned me around close to him and I moved up and down on him. He spun me back facing him and then he moved on me as I did the same back. After dancing for the longest time we went back to the bar, he ordered a drink and then did the same for me he even paid for it no questions asked.

Naraku: So how old are you?

Me: I'm 19

Naraku: cool me too!

Me: What college do you go too?

Naraku: I go to beachside technical college.

Me: Cool! I go to beachside college.

Naraku: That's great, what do you want to be?  
Me: I want to own my own fashion magazine.

Naraku: So you must work for one?

Me: No I work for Monica, a recording company heard of her, she also does concerts, I help with them well I'm her assistant well second I was her first but then it just got too much and I was missing out on everything.

Naraku: Yeah I know how that is this is me first time out in weeks I lowered my hours. I work for a computer company I soon want to program games.

Me: You'll make a killing off of it.

Naraku: Yeah I know just from one game, its really hard though.

Me: I bet…

Naraku stared at me for a while I acted like I didn't noticed as I looked around for Sango, or Kirara, or someone but I didn't see them.

Naraku: I know this is so soon and we are just getting to know each other but I really like you………….can I get your number or something.

I smiled because I also was attracted to him too, he was hot! And sweet and understanding. I wrote my number down on his Hand with a pen I found on the bar counter.

Naraku: Ok…….i'll call you tomorrow sometime.

Just them I could see Sango running too me across the club.

Sango: You have to help us find Inuyasha his gone! Last time we saw him he was drinking like crazy and Miroku told him to stop and he pushed him! Then he left!

I great deal of fear filled me. I looked at Naraku.

Naraku: Need help?

Me: Yeah come on.

I took his Hand and we headed out into the streets, we were in the worse part of the city and it was just now getting midnight where everyone was out and about. The sick pit in my stomach got even worse has we began asking people we didn't even know if they saw Inuyasha and then we had to describe him to everyone we talked to. Until I came to the conclusion that I should have in the first place, to call the house.

I picked up the cell phone as Naraku kept up with everyone, it kept ringing till.

Inuyasha: Hello………..

Me: INUYASHA! ………………………………………………………we have been out in the streets for about 20 minutes looking for you!

Inuyasha: I went home………….i don't feel good………………

I could hear the phone drop and then foot steps, I hung up the phone and nodded to Naraku.

Me: Ok now I just have to call everyone and tell him that his home.

I felt so much better knowing where he was but now I had to go home to make sure he was ok. I called everyone and they were on there way home too. I looked at Naraku and smiled.

Naraku: I know go, I'll call you Tomorrow sometime, do you have to work?

Me: No…………..but I guess I'll talk to you then.

Naraku: Ok I still got your number.

He held up his Hand that I wrote my number on. I smiled, he still had my other Hand as I walked off he didn't let go till I was no longer in his reach. I caught a taxi home, thinking that everything was going to be ok when I got home but it wasn't Inuyasha got even worse. They were all in the guest bathroom.

Sango: Inuyasha if you throw up again we are going to the emergency room.

Inuyasha: No I'm fine don't worry about it.

I looked at him he was really pale at the face and he looked weak.

Miroku: Ok let's think of something.

Sango: Inuyasha, you are way to sick to be alone we are going to have to take shifts watching you…

Me: No everyone has work in the morning I'll just stay up with him.

Sango: What if he gets out of Hand because he's still drunk now.

I looked at she knew I was thinking of Sesshomaru when she said that. Sesshomaru came home drunk as ever and hit me, I knock him across the room, after that I kept my distance when he was drunk as ever.

Sango: Ok……….but if you need us just yell.

They all walked out the bathroom and I went to get a pillow and blanket and laid it in the tub since the tub was right at the toilet only by a couple of inches but you were still able to throw up. I picked him up and put him in the tub.

Inuyasha: Ok so I'm not perfect………but that don't give her the right to break up with me.

I looked at him: What?

Inuyasha: She called me while we were out she said she don't want me no more and that I changed from bad to worse, and that she was going to go with her ex…………I hung up the phone and just began to drunk eventually I thought it was later than what it was and just got a taxi since I didn't see any of ya'll and…………….

He threw up again, I flushed the toilet and then Kirara came in the bathroom with some coffee for me.

Kirara: Did you drink any?

Me: Yeah…….

Kirara: Yeah might want this then, help you stay up. I'll come check on ya'll before I go to work since I have to go to work in about 5 hours.

Me: Ok……thanks

Kirara: There's some more coffee in the kitchen if you need it and I'll see you in 5 hours.

Me: Ok……………

She walked off and then Inuyasha threw up again.

Inuyasha: and………………….I just came home I didn't feel right as soon as took that last shot, came home not 2 minutes later I was throwing up and then I yelled your name but you weren't there then I yelled Miroku's, Sango's, and Kirara's but no one came. Then the phone rang it was you, that's when I looked at the clock and finally realized that it was midnight. But I had to go throw up again.

And that's just what he did throw up again. I don't know how much he drank but it must not have mixed because he was throwing up a lot. It finally passed and he fell asleep in the tub and I fell asleep sitting up on against the wall.

Kirara shook me to wake me: Its ok Shippo's going to move him to the couch, you can go to bed first though, thanks a lot Kagome……..

I smiled: Anytime……..

I slowly walked to my room, when I got in my bed I was out again.

_Hours Later…………_

Sango: Well go then I doesn't care leave again your always leaving!

Miroku: Baby I have to provide for you…………..

Sango: Baby I work I pay my share of things all I wanted was for us to spend time together on our anniversary………..please………….

Miroku: Baby they need me I have to get this shipped off or I lose my job…….

Sango: ok call me when you get off ok?

Miroku: Ok……..I will I promise……….

Sango: I love you too……….

I heard the door shut; I opened my eyes finding me in my bed just like it was I looked out the door Sango walked past my door. It had to be only 8 or 9 since Miroku normally goes to work between those times.

Sango: BYE!

Me: BYE!

Inuyasha: bye………

The door slammed shut as Sango came in my room.

Sango: Hey sleepy head! How are you?

Me: Tired…………..

Sango: Really well this guy called your cell phone and I answered it and he said to tell you to meet him at noon for lunch at the blue's café, and I said ok I'll tell her.

Me: That was Naraku that guy that I meet last night at that club.

Sango: o0o he was HOT!

I laughed: Yeah I know, he just came up and started talking to me and we danced, then he paid for my drink we both are 19, single, and looking for someone to be with and funny thing that he picked me. He said that I was too beautiful to sit here all alone since ya'll were gone dancing and drinking yourself.

Sango: It's not like we were drinking liquor or anything. It was just dancing and having fun!

Me: Yeah I know, it was better than what I thought it would be I never thought I would have meet a guy at a club!

Sango: I didn't think either for anyone…..well I guess that's what happens so are you going or do I have to call him and say no you had to stay up all night because your guy friend was sick?

Me: No I'm going, I'm just going to set my alarm and go take a shower and sleep some more! I'm really tired.

Sango giggled as she walked back out the room shutting my door. I set my alarm an hour before noon, got up took a shower then went back to bed.

_Dream 1……………_

Stranger: You have to take her please; I can't take care of her, please live like she's your own.

Mom: We will, I promise, just send us the papers and birth certificate, and all of that, you don't have to worry about a thing she will never know, she will be apart of our family.

Stranger: TKagomek you so much, I just can't take care of her, we just can't its impossible too with everything going on.

Different Stranger holding a crying baby: Here, we named her also.

The strangers looked at there baby girl and kissed her once on the forehead.

Strange: You were the only family I knew that would take care of her more than we ever could have.

Mom: TKagomek you so much our son wants a baby sister. This is perfect; because I am unable to have babies anymore since my car accident I thought there was going to be no hope.

The strangers Hand her over to my mom and dad.

Dad: What's her name we will keep it?

Stranger:………………………………Kikyo………………………….

_After dream……………._

I woke up shocked that was the first time in my life I had that dream that I wasn't apart of this family, I shook it off, just as my alarm was going off. I got up and changed into cute clothes then I took a taxi down to Blue's café. Of course I was late but there was Naraku sitting looking uneasy like he was about to be stood up by me. He looked over and smiled. He pulled my chair out, which was very unusual for me since no guy done that for me but my father.

Naraku: I hope you like Vanilla cappuccino.

Me: Yes very much tKagomek you it's my favorite.

Naraku: Mine too!

Me: You thought I was going to stand you up?

Naraku: Well after about the first 10 minutes………..yes……

I giggled as he just smiled at me. Just as our waiter came up to give us our drink. After the waiter left there was a long silence.

Naraku: Well I guess I'm going to break the silence and ask if you will go on a date with me?

I thought for a moment: Isn't it too soon? I mean I barley know you…….

Naraku: Yeah, I was thinking that too we should just go with friends, if only mine lived here.

Me: We'll I guess you can come on out with my friends, next time we go out.

Naraku: Yeah………

I didn't feel that same connect with him that I did at the club he was different. We stand quite the rest of the time.

Naraku: Look I have to be getting back to work, I'll call you later.

Me: Ok…..

He hurried off as fast as possible I didn't even get to say goodbye or say that I just wanted to be friends. I went on out of the Blue's Café. Walking down the streets, I thought it would be nice to walk home just to get away from everything. I walked passed a cloths store I never went in but I looked in the glass window and say someone I thought I would never see again in my life, it's only been a few months but my body was stunned to see how he changed. He had black spiked hair, tattoos everywhere, with his lip pierced, with contacts in that made his eyes look black. He looked out the window and say me kept walking but he must have followed me.

Sesshomaru: Hey Kikyo!

I turned around afraid of what he might do. I walked up to me.

Sesshomaru: Hey how have you been?  
Me: Ok, you?

Sesshomaru: Fine I guess I live with a couple of my friends.

Me: Gosh you've changed………

Sesshomaru: You have too I didn't think I would ever see you again.

Me: Me either, gee what do you expect in just one day to happen?

Sesshomaru: What?  
Me: Nothing, so you work there or?

Sesshomaru: No I just buy stuff from there it's really a cool place. I went to rehab and not all I do is smoke but they got me to stop drinking. When I got out I wanted to call you to see if we could work things out but I never did.

Me: No, I guess not……..

Sesshomaru: Yeah……………..

Me: We'll I better get going.

Sesshomaru: Yeah, tell Inuyasha I said hi……..

Me: Ok I'll see you later then……..

Sesshomaru: Later.

I walked faster to get away and before anything else happened I took a taxi home. I walked into the door, but there was no one there. I went to my room and changed into my pj's. I walked into the kitchen to clean it, and there was a yellow note on the fridge.

Kikyo: Gone out to eat! See you later! Sango and Miroku

I put the note in the trash and went to cleaning the kitchen. It didn't take much longer until Inuyasha showed up in the back yard. He walked in and looked at me.

Inuyasha: Cleaning again?

Me: Yep that's the only thing to do when you have nothing to do around here.

Inuyasha sat at the table and watched me for a moment.

Inuyasha: TKagomek you………

I looked at him: For what?

Inuyasha: Taking care of me last night I shouldn't have done that, it wasn't me.

Me: Inuyasha you just havn't been yourself what's going on?

Inuyasha: A lot I'm alone at college that's why I call every day……..

Me: Then just leave it………..comes here…….

Inuyasha: I'm not even sure if I want to be a doctor anymore.

Me: Well then come back home, take some time to get back into your old self, and then decide what you want to do…..

Inuyasha: It's not that easy as you think………

Me: Who's holding you back?

Inuyasha: Kikyo………

I looked at Inuyasha's face after he said that he looked so sad that she left him, then he looked at me and I saw a big smile on his face.

Me: o0o I get it now……….

Inuyasha: What?  
I rolled my eyes and finished cleaning.

Inuyasha: What? Come on tell me?

Me: I knew there was a reason you wanted to come here?

Inuyasha: Yeah to see my friends to become myself again………….that's why………

He had his that was a lie to you face on and I just knew it at that moment.

Me: Your just lied to me didn't you?

Inuyasha: Yes I did……….but yes I came here to see my friends and……..

He came up really close to me and looked into my eyes.

Me: And……………..

Inuyasha: To see if I still had feelings for you………

Me: So do you?

Inuyasha look at me as he got even closer, like there was more room between us, now we were nose to nose only inches apart. The door slammed open and in came laughs and away went Inuyasha. I smiled as Kirara came in the house with food.

Kirara: Hey little help here!

Inuyasha: I'll go get the rest.

I helped put up the groceries and Inuyasha kept looking at me but of course I didn't Catch on to what he wanted me to do.

Kirara's cell rang and we all knew who it was Shippo! She walked off as soon as we finished with the food.

I looked at Inuyasha who was watching Kirara as she shut her door. He walked back up to me right where we were before we were interrupted.

Me: So do you?

He looked at me, in this way I never say him look before and close his eyes.

Inuyasha: That's something you're just going to have to find out for yourself.

Me: Well judging the way you look, and how close we are I suppose so………but what about Kikyo?

He took a few steps back from me.

Me: Yep thought I would have forgotten about whose holding you on I'm not dumb Inuyasha!

I walked off: o0o yeah Sesshomaru says hi you should pay him a visit at the shop he goes too.

I slammed the front door and sat on the steps. Why does he do this to me! Does he think he can juggle two girls and one of them being me o0o no! It's not going down like that! I refuse to fall for him again to leave at the end of the week and never come back again! Guns shots went off, it was very close, I went back in the house to close all the blinds and lock the windows and doors.

Inuyasha: What is going on?

Me: When ever there are gun shots that are very close you better bet I'm locking everything!

I finished locking everything just as I could see the cop cars coming. I sat in the living room window making sure that they got everyone that was there. I could see neighbors line out on the streets to see what was going on. I saw three white men get in one cop car and then two women in another, along with a black man, and a young boy. They were all in cuffs going away in cop cars. I turned around to find Inuyasha sitting on the couch all relaxed legs on the coffee table flipping channels. I went into the refrigerator and took out a TV dinner. I went to Kirara's door and knocked on it.

Kirara: Yeah!

Me: You want me to cook you a TV dinner?

Kirara: yeah just leave it on the table I'll get it I'm going to take a shower.

Me: Ok……..everything ok?

Kirara: yeah………

She sounded sad, when she said that, I walked off and took another TV dinner from the fridge. By that time Inuyasha was outside with the door open smoking.

Me: Inuyasha you want one too?

Inuyasha: No I'll get a sandwich or something……….

I walked back and put the TV dinners in the oven.  
Inuyasha walked into my brothers' room. I knew then it was going to be an unusual week together.

7 days later……………….

There wasn't much going on after that I tried talking to Inuyasha but he didn't want to be talked too, in fact barley any one talked to him I'm just glad this time I didn't have to take him back up to the air port.

Sango: We are going to miss you Inuyasha…….

Kirara: We are and call more often.

Inuyasha: Of course I will I call everyday now.

Inuyasha looked at me as he hugged Sango, and Kirara, he had this sad look in his eyes.

Miroku: Better get going………

Me: Wouldn't want Kikyo to be waiting.

Yep that's right they hooked back up in the middle of the week I was sitting in front of him with everyone else heard the whole conversation. She wants to be with him, can't live without him, and him just saying no I'm not going to do that you have to change. And her saying o0o ok I'll change and all the bull……

Inuyasha put his head down: See you around Kagome…….

Me: Bye Inuyasha………..

He walked toward the car along with Miroku I shut the door and turned around to put my head on the back of the door.

Sango: I'm sorry but his changed………..we can't even get a word out of him.

Kirara: There's no hope with him.

Me: We're losing him…………

Sango: Yep, I don't think he knows it either.

I walked to the sliding doors of the back yard and looked out to find nothing but a fence separating other yards and then another building behind us.

Kirara: Did he ever talk to you?

I looked out on to the deck where so many things happened, me teaching my dad to dance, where Sesshomaru proposed to him, where I and Inuyasha had our first kiss.

Kirara: Kikyo?

Sango: KAGOME!

I jumped while turning around: I'm sorry what?  
Kirara: Did he ever talk to you?

Me: No, not that much at all anyway, but when he did it was mean, or rude, or about Kikyo, or school.

Sango: He'll marry that girl if he had a chance too.

Kirara: You know it………..

I felt this sharp pain in my heart: Yeah probably, think we'll be at the wedding?

Sango: You might but I'm not I don't like that Kikyo girl I don't know nothing about her but to drop him and pick him up again is just wrong!

Kirara: Yeah…..

Me: I think I'm going for a walk; I'll be back in a while.

Kirara: Take you cell so if we decide to do something we can call you…….

Me: Ok.

I walked out the front door, through the front gate, and just walked I didn't care, what anyone was doing I just felt like walking, I knew where I wanted to go though, I walked three blocks before getting to the fenced in area, I walked through the gates and continued passing other gravestones. I walked all the way to the left corner.


End file.
